Who Wins?
by sakulover
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha two come from rich families, good looking, similar family problems and both players. Will they continue their strike of breaking hearts or will their ice heats melt away as they find love in each other 'Please Review'
1. Sakura, comes in

**This is my first fanfic ever I hope you like it I worked hard sorry in advance for any gramitical errors or punctuation on it **

**enjoy! =D  
**

* * *

- Inside The Haruno's Mansion -

"Honey dear wake-up, time to go to school. You don't want to be late to first day of school, now do you" bouncing off the empty hallways echoed the voice of a caring, maternal figure who was yelling to her daughter. The young girl she yelled at had already awakened a long time before and was finalizing her school uniform appearance.

Sakura Haruno belonged to one of the wealthiest families across the globe; consequently for the image of her beloved family to remain praised and worshiped by all the others, she was required to attend a prestigious prominent school just for rich children against her wish.

It wasn't that Sakura didn't want to attend Konoha Academy but she had decided that she would rebel against her family's orders out of the bitterness and anguish she felt towards her parents. She always felt abandoned and forgotten because her parents were constantly out on business trips and never attended on the most important times for Sakura. One example was her birthday. They kept leaving Sakura repeatedly alone in the huge mansion by herself with the maids and butlers. She hated their family business because it seemed that her parents cared more about it then her.

Although she wanted to rebel against her parents commands she could never really say no to her mother with that wide smile glues to her face. Sakura never had the courage to extinguish her mother's happiness; it was the only thing she liked about her parents, her mother's smile

Sakura eyed herself up and down at her reflection in the mirror brushing her long candy pink locks that reached her waist; she had white porcelain skin; large hypnotizing emerald eyes and plump pink lips, all wrapped up in a 5'2 girl, making her look adorable and innocent … At least that's what people thought of her at first sight. People should know looks are deceiving.

She walked down the steps of one of her families many mansions (they had 5 mansions) all high and mighty as she had grown up to le and was educated that way by her family, although she hated to listen to her family and to their expectations she wasn't about to lose to her elder brother Sasori, who she loved and cared deeply for but because of her pride and her competitive nature she was in constant war with for the attention of their parents. Every time Sakura accomplished something amazing Sasori always managed to surpass her with something even more amazing and she had become immeasurably frustrated and overtime surrendered in trying to gain attention.

Sakura felt invisible, her parents were always there for Sasori on his important times, ALWAYS. They were never there for her she felt a pang of jealousy and inevitable rage

Instead of trying to get attention from her family and failing it all the time she decided to take out her frustration on boys! She became the most popular girl of every high school she ever went to and made the entire school population feel inferior to her, especially the older students, teachers and even the principal

"EEK" Sakura heard her mother's ear deafening screech and she flinched ever so slightly barely visible to human eye.

She spun around to come face to face with her mother's big grin that she held from ear to ear that she couldn't hide away when she saw Sakura in her school uniform which consisted of a red blazer over a white shirt, a red tie around her collar and a black school skirt that reached and few inches above her knee. The students were allowed their own footwear there Sakura chose her black ankle boots and accessorised herself with two silver bangles on one hand; a watch on another and a necklace with her families crest emblazed on it.

"Good morning mother" Sakura politely greeted her mother with a gentle calming smile on her face to hide away any traces of annoyance of the screech her mother let out. Mebuki Haruno embraced her petite daughter in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of her.

"M… Mother you're….S-Squeezing m-meee!" Sakura struggled to breath and squeaked in a barely audible voice

Sakura's mother, Mebuki, had reddish brown eyes and long crimson red locks that fell perfectly around her white delicate skin

"Oh, sorry dear you just look so beautiful in your school uniform, reminds me of the old days when I attended that school" Mebuki removed her arms from around Sakura's waist and let out a dreamy sigh as she remembered the old days "ahh… I met the love of my life there, you're father. You know you might meet your love for life there too." Mebuki smiled and viewed Sakura one last time and admired how beautiful she looked in her uniform before Sakura spoke

"Yeah sure mother, like any seventeen year old teenager is looking for a serious relationship, right now they just want to have fun with each other" Sakura claimed in sarcastic tone when putting teenagers and serious relationship in the same sentence

"Fun? Fun? Fun!, so they do what couple do and not be serious about it!" Mebuki said as if it was the most bizarre thing she has ever heard

Sakura rolled her eyes at her mother's reaction but of course her mother was completely oblivious to her daughter's action "Yes that is how teenagers are like. These days they do all kind of things a couple would do without feeling a drop of love of simply just liking towards that person"

"…"Mebuki stared blankly at Sakura not understanding how they could do that, even more, starting wondering if her daughter would ever do that. Sakura started to feel her mother's blank gaze upon her and as if reading her mind knew exactly what her mother was thinking underneath the facade of blankness her mother put on

And responding immediately so her mother wouldn't think about such things anymore and find out what her daughter truly does she said "Of course there are still the responsible teenagers who wouldn't do such things without really feeling it, teenagers like me"

Mebuki upon hearing Sakura say these words immediately relaxed and calmed down, Sakura on the other hand who had to surpass the laughter that was fighting to come out of her at how easily her mother could be fooled as Sakura lied her way through. Well, Sakura was saying the truth about still having sensible teenagers around but lied when she said she was one of them.

She was just surprised at how her parents knew her so badly that they couldn't see the difference from when she lied and when she told the truth, it just came to show how much they knew and spent time with her.

Sakura turned around and looked towards her mother with a fake smile. She was used to have to smile at people she hates and does it all the time, so she's used to having to fake it and said "should we head to the dining room to have our breakfast served mother" Sakura's mother just nodded in agreement and took the lead as they headed towards the dining room

Sakura just followed behind her mother and scowled, she hated to follow people around as if she was a lost puppy. She always took the lead even when she didn't know where she was going and this always annoyed her greatly, but because it was her mother she let it pass but if it were anyone else except her parents she would make a great deal out of it.

Sakura and her mother each sat on the ends of the table as the maids put down the plates of food which included waffles, pancakes, fruit salad, toasts and yogurts. Sakura took her selection of food sat down and enjoyed her food. It felt strange having her mother with her for breakfast, seen as her mother was always with her father on business trips and Sasori had his dorm room in university and hardly came home so it was always Sakura and the maids alone at home. Sakura finished her breakfast and decided to interrogate her mother about why she was here

"Umm mother…"

"Yes sweetie"

"Why are you here …. I mean I don't want to seem rude or anything but you're usually with father on business trips"

"Oh well …. I wanted to be here on your first day to Konoha Academy"

"…"

"…"

"I don't believe you mother"

"Huh… caught me already. You're one smart little girl. I actually came to make sure you went to school and did not try to run off"

"Hmm don't you trust me mother?"

"No sweetie I do but I wanted to make sure of it and I also came to see Sasori"

Sakura cringed at the name of her brother '_once again she didn't come for me she came for Sasori the eldest of the Haruno and also her 'favourite' not just hers but also fathers. What's so good about him I can do everything he can'_ Sakura thought

"I see….. Well I need to get going then" Mebuki saw the melancholy in her daughter's eyes and at that moment she realized her daughter felt neglected

"Sakura wait no you got it all wro… "Sakura cut her mother off and bitterly spoke back

"You don't need to worry I won't try and run off so go on then, go and visit Sasori" Sakura spoke Sasori's name as if it was venom and shut the door with such force that it seemed that the mansion shook a bit

* * *

- Outside the mansion -

"Shiro" Sakura barked at her Chauffeur deciding to take all of her anger at shouting at the first person she saw. Unlucky for Shiro it was him

"Yes mi lady" Shiro jumped from the shout that startled him and noticed his master in a bad mood and her dark aura surrounding her and felt that his life was going to end right there

"Take me to Konoha Academy school now and make it fast" Sakura barked her order at Shiro with a death glare staring his way

"Yes of course mi lady" Shiro shakily opened the door for Sakura and shut it carefully as the pinkett slipped into the back seat before he ran into his own seat and sped his way down the road towards Konoha Academy, trying his best to not go over the speed limit and keep his master happy at the same time. He couldn't afford to lose this job

They reached outside the school gates and Shiro quickly went to open the door for Sakura to come out of her limo.

* * *

- Outside Konoha Academy School –

Sakura stepped out of the car and strolled down toward the gates of the school waves of confidence and superiority rolling of her as she made her way to her New School. The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a smirk ready for the stares coming her way and ready for her big entrance.

Sakura smiled and paused as she looked up to the building and below a whisper said in a hushed voice "it's show time"

* * *

**How did you like it ? I tried to make Sakura a little bit like Sasuke so when they meet their personalities crash together and a kind of competition and a relationship that start of badly always makes a more romantic and interesting relationship at the end**

**please review tell me what you like and don't like and any Ideas for future chapters thanks !**


	2. A new Friendship

**I hope you guys like the story so far I'm working really hard on it so I'd appreciate some reviews and just a general thanks for adding it to following the story**

* * *

In Konoha High School -

Sakura walked past the school gates putting on her stupid girl façade as she strolled down the pathway towards the school entrance

Catching all the attention from stupefied boys who just kept staring at her goddess-like body whilst drooling to their girlfriends or girls who wanted to be, glared daggers at her and hated her for attracting boys' attention just by walking in through the school gates.

Sakura was already expecting this reaction as it always happened in her other schools and inwardly smirked at how these boys were so_' loyal' _to their girlfriends and how easily Sakura could take them away from them if she wished to. Sakura knew exactly the affect she had on the people surrounding her but on the outside she showed a girl who seemed completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

Out of the crowd of people who were staring at the new girl there stood a spiked blond boy who stared dumbfounded at her sight he turned around to move out of the crowd and found out that his eyes were still locked onto the girl and unable to divert his eyes from her as he walked away, he hit the tree and stumbled backwards and he inwardly prayed that no one noticed his pathetic fall and his prayers were answered they were all too busy as they gawked at the mysterious new girl

* * *

Secret garden -

He swiftly sprinted towards a few trees behind the basketball court and found his way to a few bushes he pushed aside to reveal a hidden location that only him and his best friend new about and hang out there to get away from his friend's '_crazed_' fan girls

"TEME, _pant _TEME _pant_ where are you?" as he howled

"Naruto would you stop shouting, loser" a cool reply came out from a boy siting up in a cherry blossom tree

The boy had deep onyx orbs upon a pale yet astounding white face and a gravity-defying ebony hair shaped up in an a chickens ass

"There you are bastard. I've been looking for you Sasuke" Naruto shouted up to his friend

"You found me now … I'd prefer if you hadn't …..… Now what do you want? "Sasuke muttered under his breath almost inaudible. ALMOST.

Even though it was practically inaudible Naruto still heard" Che you don't have to be so moody I came to tell you something really cool but if you don't wanna know 'bout it fine"

Sasuke jumped out from the tree and landed and stood up dangerously emitting waves of killing intent in front of Naruto "Naruto, don't test my patience I advise you to tell me whatever you have to tell me and now unless you want to get hurt" Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto shudder when he said his name

"O-okay if you insist but …. Only if you take a step back" laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

Sasuke took a step back and looked at Naruto for him to continue

"Okay there's a new girl in school, isn't that sooo cool" Naruto said with a exaggerated smile on his face from one ear to another

"That's what you interrupted me for. To tell me there's a new girl" Sasuke snapped with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as it was the most normal thing ever which actually was but not in Sasuke's perspective.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto with his famous death glare

"You're not getting it; this girl, she's smoking hot she even puts the word sexy to shame with her beauty the word sexy, Sasuke, sexy!"

Sasuke nodded his head towards Naruto signalling him to continue telling him more details about this girl

"Well, she's kind of short about 5'2; she's got slender legs; she's really curvaceous and I'd say she's a C cup but I'm not sure I'm not really good at guessing sizes unlike you"

Sasuke smirked at his friends comment

"Oh yeah and the coolest thing she doesn't wear skimpy outfits like those sluts that are all over the place that try pathetically get attention from boys to look at their bodies, this girl gets even more attention than them and obviously has more curves even when wearing the school uniform properly and not revealing"

"What about her facial features?"

"Oh yeah she has such angelical features snow white skin; green emerald ey….."

"Dobe, your drooling" Sasuke stated as Naruto took in his words and flushed a bright pink

"Huh? Ah ….. That's embarrassing …hehehe" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he wiped of his drool.

"Continue" Sasuke urged Naruto to go on

"Where was I…..? Oh yeah green emerald eyes, soft pink plump lips and bubble gum pink hair up to her waist too .she looks s…yes…dreamy and…..hey teme you listening"

"Hm" Sasuke muttered to let Naruto continue on his babble.

'_pink hair did Naruto just say pink hair that's pretty unusual ….. And pretty interesting too. I'd like to meet her sooner or later the sooner the better if the dobe even drooled at the simple thought her than she gotta be pretty cute that loser only drools over ramen' _Sasuke thought to himself and not listening as Naruto blabbed on about how angelical the new girl and etc.

A smirk played itself onto Sasuke's lips, one that Naruto was not aware of.

* * *

Inside Konoha High School Building -

Sakura walked into the building unsure of which way was the schools office so she could collect her timetable but not once did Sakura show any loss of confidence or disorientation she looked around and decided to head right

Just as Sakura took a turn around the corner a girl came rushing ,not aware of Sakura's presence she ran straight into Sakura sending them both flying to the floor "Ahh" the girls screamed in unison as they hit the floor "hell that hurts" Sakura screamed as she clutched her foot in pain. During the fall Sakura had attempted to avoid a visit to the floor and rotated around the girl but as she did this her ankle hit one of the lockers that an irresponsible student left open and came down with the other girl hitting the ground with a ._**THUD.**_

The girl who collided with Sakura turned around and instantly bowed down under Sakura's level and apologized to Sakura "s-sorry I-I-I was in a- a h-h-hurry a-a-and d-didn't se -see y-you s-sorry I'm r-r-really so-s-sorry" said stuttering whilst she trembled with anxiety.

Sakura stared at the girl in front of her apologizing Sakura got annoyed at the amount of times she had said sorry it was clear she felt the need to do it but she didn't have to say over and over again.

In a normal occasion Sakura would've got pissed off that someone crashed into her making her fall even if that person was close to her or not but this girl she had an effect on Sakura that made her want to be her friend

This girl reminded Sakura of how she used to be before she became confident. Before the age of eight she would've always stuttered in a conversation with anyone friend or not.

"Stop, you don't need to apologize. After all, it was partially my fault too I should've been more alert of my surroundings, Sorry"

Sakura was surprised at what she had just said she never apologized to anyone it was always the other way around even when it was her fault which in this case wasn't and got even more surprised at her tone of voice, one that she always used to fake but now it was genuine with all her heart in it.

The girl stopped trembling at the gentle, caring and sweet tone of voice Sakura used towards her. She slightly nodded still not daring to look up, directly at Sakura's face

"Hey can you look up its kind of weird talking to someone's head when I can't see their face"

Sakura knew this girl felt inferior to her and that's how things were supposed to be but she felt like she didn't like this, she didn't like the fact that this girl felt inferior her but she still liked to feel superior just, not to this girl

"Oh hehehe I-I'm a li-little s-shy s-sorry 'bout t-that" the girl replied whilst lifting her head revelling an angelical face nearly as cute as Sakura's

The girl revealed two lavender orbs; peach plumped lips; white porcelain skin just like Sakura's and black hair with a hint of purplish colour that swayed around her face perfectly making her lavender eyes stand out.

Sakura inwardly gasped at how lovely this girl looked, but of course she never let this emotion show on the outside she had perfect control of what emotions she wanted to show and which she didn't

Sakura gently smiled, a genuine smile one she thought she had lost years ago

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. But just call me Sakura"

"I'm Hinata, H-Hinata Hyuga, y-you t-too can c-call me j-just Hinata "

"Well, let me tell you Hinata you are one cute looking girl" Hinata cheeks grew rosy tint and her eyes adverted to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she's seen.

That's when she felt gentle fingertips lift her chin up and her eyes became instantly locked with two bright emerald eyes and as if under a trance she couldn't look away. And that's when she heard Sakura speak "so you should be more confident about yourself don't hideaway, Hinata, your pretty and you should know it, believe in yourself"

'_She said I was pretty she really meant it she seemed so serious Sakura called '__**ME'**__ pretty she must be the prettiest girl I've seen and she's really confident and she told me That '__**I' **__was pretty maybe I should believe in myself' _Hinata thought whilst she stared dumbfounded by Sakura's words

"T-thank you S-Sakura that was the n-nicest thing someone has e-ever told m-me" Hinata said with the rosy tint in her cheeks fading away

"And it won't be the last one, I promise you that, and the comments, won't just be from me" Hinata stared blankly at the girl not understanding what she meant by saying it wouldn't just be Sakura saying those nice things but quickly dismissed the thoughts as she saw her standing up and stumbling backwards again when she stood on her pained ankle. Hinata quickly stood up preventing Sakura from falling down again and caught her in her arms.

Sakura looked at Hinata and thanked her as she leaned onto her for some support

"S-Sakura, your new right?" Hinata was replied with a simple nod and continued

"So I guess you haven't registered at the office yet" once again Sakura nodded

"If you want I can take you there" Sakura turned around and looked at Hinata in the eyes

"Would you do that for me?" Now it was Hinata that nodded and both girls smiled at each other and walked down the corridor towards the office

This would be a start of a new friendship and they both knew it

* * *

**What do you think of the new chapter? Review comment on what you like and don't and I'd appreciate it if you guys just shoot some ideas at me to include in the story so yeah make this girl happy **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Locked Eyes

**Hey new chapter I want to thank you guys for following the story and also for making it a favourite I want to especially thank ****lenabui98 and ChocolateIcicle for reviewing. Even if it just a simple I like your story or update soon just ****REVIEW!**

* * *

Outside The Main Office -

The two girls walked down the corridor and stopped when they looked up to two, huge wooden doors. Hinata used the hand that wasn't put around Sakura's waist to prevent Sakura from falling because of the injury she recently made on her foot used the other hand was used to lightly knock on the door, over and over when no reply came.

When there still came no answer Sakura became frustrated so she slowly, gently and softly picked her hand up with an unreadable expression on her face that Hinata couldn't tell what she was thinking but due to how her body so gently Hinata thought she was going to knock lightly but she flinched when she heard Sakura's loud banging on the door.

Sakura hit the door with a lot of force that it seemed that the door was going to shatter into million pieces.

When Sakura stopped when she noticed that Hinata had a look at terror on her face but it didn't seem to be because of how brutally she had knocked on the door but fear of how the person inside would react to it.

Sakura slid her eyes away from Hinata to look directly at the door when she had heard it creek and fully open in a swift movement, behind it stood a blond women who held her hair in two piggy tails, honey brown eyes and a soft peach toned face with a purple diamond on her forehead.

* * *

Inside The Principals Office –

"Shizune, come here" the women named Shizune walked into the principal's office from her own (the main office is connected to the principal's office, Shizune works in the main office)

"Yes, Lady Tsunade what is it?"

"Didn't we have a transfer student?" the principal looked at her assistant

"Yes mi lady"

"When is she going to arrive?"

"Well it is arranged for her to arrive today"

_Knock _

A gentle knock on the door was heard "I'll go open the door ..." Shizune wasn't able to move away back to the main office to open the door before Tsunade stopped her

"No don't if they knocked on the door like that it can't be too important"

_Knock _

"Lady Tsunade I think I should ope…."

"NO! Do as I say and I say ignore that pathetic knock on the door" Tsunade interrupted Shizune

_Bang bang bang_

"Lady Tsunade that sure was a powerful knock, I think I see a crack on the door"

"Yes it was Shizune; I think we should open it before the door shatters"

"Yes, I'll go now" once again Shizune was interrupted by her superior

"Wait, _**I'll**_ go open the door" Tsunade headed towards the door, leaving a shocked Shizune behind her

* * *

- Outside The Main Office –

Tsunade was inwardly surprised at the sight of two young girls in front of her she was expecting the loud banging to have been made by boys.

"Who made that infernal noise on the door, or are you too much of a coward to admit "Tsunade used a voice of fury and anger but underneath it all was curiosity and Sakura noticed that.

"It was me, that's right and overall I'm not a coward to do admit my actions but you are too rude to not even open the doors to your students. And would you give my timetable and the rest of things I need"

Sakura smirked at Tsunade's reaction to her comment she knew that Tsunade wasn't expecting Sakura to be so straight forward with her but be intimidated by her, after all, Tsunade was the principal of the school and it never even crossed her mind that Sakura would have been the one who knocked on the door because of her height.

but then she noticed Hinata and she knew Hinata all too well to know it wouldn't have been who Knocked so forcefully on the door and then as a sudden light bulb light up in her head it occurred to her she didn't know who the other girl was so assumed her to be the transfer student that they were expecting Today.

But she never thought that one from the Haruno family would've been so aggressive and violent she knew the Haruno's to be the sophisticated bunch that never get involved in a fight and would run and whimper at the first sight of trouble. But this girl seemed to be ready to have anything thrown at her and counter it.

"You must be the new transfer student, Sakura Haruno am I right"

"No duh your pretty damn slow now aren't you; I mean to only notice that after mentioning the timetable" Tsunade looked completely dumfounded, this girl had guts "you do have my stuff don't you"

"Of course we do we wouldn't be worth the name we hold so highly amongst the most prestigious school across the globe if we didn't follow the expectations set by our students and their parents"

"Well I suppose that means the textbooks my parents ordered "

"Yes"

"Well what are you waiting for are you gonna give it to me or not, I'm don't like being kept waiting or am I one to thank anyone"

"Young lady don't give me attitu-"

"My attitude is the same with everyone, sorry if you don't like it but I'm not gonna change it because you"

"And I won't ask you to change it its exiting and thrilling I like it" Shizune noticed that her superior took an instant liking to this girl after a few exchanges of words

'_I'm starting to like this woman Tsunade I might just refer to her as Lady Tsunade she's not all that, bad it's decided, Lady Tsunade it is. Hmph She's a wild woman even if she holds a high status as the principle of a highly prestigious school and a world famous doctor' _Sakura thought to herself

Shizune had been surprised by the attitude the new girl had used against Tsunade no one had ever dared to use that tone against Tsunade especially after hearing her shouting, this girl, she was courageous Shizune even to think that it was possible That Sakura could turn out to be stronger than Tsunade but quickly dismissed the thought, it was impossible anyone to be stronger than Tsunade _right?_

"Umm l-lady T -T –Tsunade"

"What is it Hinata?"

"W-well i-it's just S-Sakura h-had an ac-a-accident and n-now her a-a-ankle ...

"You want me to check it out"

"Y-yes"

Sakura spun her head around towards Hinata touched by what she had asked of their principal to do

_Hinata really does care about me, she even asked Lady Tsunade, who she seems to have a slight phobia of, to check my ankle because she really does care for me .I like It, Hinata didn't try to get anything out of our newly formed friendship, well at least not yet, I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet, I want to see her future actions and __**then**__ I'll decide if Hinata is a true friend or a faker like the others_.

"Hmm okay now let's see that Sakura, could you lay down over there on the couch"

"Hn" Sakura walked over to the couch she took of her ankle boots and laid on the couch

"Ohh, now that's a nasty bruise how'd you get it?"

"Argh I was trying to avoid a fall when Hinata came rushing towards me so I rotated around her but hit my ankle on a stupid open locker and ended up falling down"

"an open locker?"

"Y-yes s-s-someone left their l-locker o-open"

"Shizune go get an ice pack, my homemade cream and some bandages"

"Yes mi lady" Shizune went and came back in a flash

"There aren't any more bandages in the cupboard mi lady"

"There some in the medical room, Shizune accompany me"

Without a word the two women left leaving the girls alone in the office

* * *

- In the corridors –

"Sakura's pretty interesting isn't she?"

"Yes she is, she holds so much power in her little body, she looks all sweet and angelical a girl who would avoid fights but truthfully she isn't afraid to fight and say what's up in her mind"

"Yep and she's got a good body too and you can tell even when she's using the uniform probably and not exposing any skin like those sluts"

"**MI LADY**, you should not speak like that of your students like that, even if it is true" Shizune mumbled the last part to herself but this didn't go unheard by Tsunade

"Hahaha you think the same as me Shizune don't you" Shizune just blushed and changed the topic

"Have you noticed Sakura sense of superiority? I kind of feel inferior"

"Yes I also can't help feel a little downgraded, but she seems different around Hinata"

"Yeah she seems to inspire confidence Hinata she doesn't stutter as much around Sakura"

"True, that girl is going to change the school as we know it Shizune I'm telling you; oh here we are the medical room"

Inside The Main Office –

"Hey Hinata"

"y-yes Sakura" she turned around to Sakura's melodious voice

"I wanted to ask you, why were you in such a rush"

"Rush?"

"In the corridor and because were friends you have to tell me the whole entire truth"

"Um W-w-well you see i have a c-c-crush on this b-b-b-boy and e-ever time I see h-him i get all f-f-f-flustered and I f-faint so i try and avoid h-him by arriving to our c-c-classes before h-him but t-today he came e-earlier and we c-came e-e-earlier and I came f-face to face with h-h-him, and to avoid fainting in front of him I, ran away as quick as I could" Hinata blurted out the last bit almost not incomprehensible but Sakura heard it clearly.

"A crush huh, I should meet him so I know what guy not to take "thought out loud

"w-what do y-you mean"

"Hmm, nothing, you'll understand later, and as for your crush I'll help you out with that" Sakura quickly replied once she realized she had spoken out loud

"Ehh" Hinata screeched whilst blushing furiously

"Were back" the door swung open with Tsunade on the other side

"Hn, you like big entrances don't you lady Tsunade" Sakura simply stated

"Well yes I do, thank-you for noticing, now take off that Ice pack and spread his cream on before wrapping the bandages around "

"Do you want help Sakura" Hinata offered

"No its okay Hinata I do it, hey lady Tsunade can I get what I came for"

"Oh yes, Shizune"

"Here it is" Shizune held out a folder of textbooks and more

"I'll carry it for you Sakura" Hinata had kindly offered

"Okay "

"Now Sakura apply the cream every four hours it will accelerate the healing process and also change the bandages so it doesn't get infected the bruise should disappear by night fall"

"Okay well let's go then Hinata"

"Tsunade looked blankly at Sakura, awaiting for a thanks that never came"

"What I told you already I don't thank people, so don't expect any type of gratitude"

Sakura walked off leaving a grinning Tsunade behind her "very interesting indeed, I'm quite exited to see how will you affect the school"

* * *

- Corridors -

"Hey S-Sakura w-w-who do you h-have for h-h-homeroom"

"Let me see, Kakashi"

"Me t-too, I'll walk y-you o-over"

"Okay, but first let me put what I don't need for today in my locker"

* * *

Outside Homeroom -

The two headed out to Sakura's locker and afterwards headed to homeroom. Hinata notified Kakashi of Sakura and went to her seat whilst Sakura waited outside

The bell rang and Kakashi is announced to his pupils "children, calm down we have a new transfer student joining us today so if you could give her your full attention you can come in"

As soon as she entered she felt all the eyes fall on her but out of all of them her never ending emerald eyes locked down with deep onyx ones…

* * *

**Just a reminder for al ya out there review from saying update to some ideas for the story just**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Reunited

**Hey guy's what's up I want to know what you think about the story so REVIEW**

**Anyway I want to give a shouts out for ****Pinky5200**** for reviewing **

**Come on guys I know you're reading it just review even if you're a guest just say what you think can't be that hard can it!**

* * *

**- **Inside homeroom -

As soon as she entered she felt all the eyes fall on her but out all of them, her never ending emerald eyes locked down with deep onyx eyes.

Their eyes in traced with each other, searching, seeking for an answer to something they haven't questioned yet, their eyes never daring to leave that point alone, the eyes. Their minds fell apart leaving only emotions to prevail until a voice broke them of their trance and they regained their senses and thoughts of mind back.

"would you so kindly introduce yourself to the class" Kakashi gestured towards the class that were all eager to know more about the girl, Sakura looked at Kakashi before redirecting her view to the class.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself with her voice as melodious as ever that made all of the boys melt in their seat except the harder ones to break.

"would you like to tell us about some of your likes and dislikes"

"No" everyone looked at Sakura, the class would normally be happy that she wouldn't talk on about things they don't care but this time they felt intrigued about this girl, and there was a pair deep black onyx orbs that were particularly interested.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" _but only if I deem you worthy to know_

Throughout the class you could hear _'ohhs'_ and '_ahhs'_ as Sakura finished her sentence but everyone was too distracted to hear the most important comment of all.

"I will find out all I need to know about you" Sasuke murmured to himself

"Okay Sakura, where is there a spare seat…, ahh over there next to Naruto, Naruto raise your hand to indicate Sakura the way"

"OVER HERE" Naruto bellowed across the room

'_Argh great another loud mouthed blond, as if having Ino around wasn't annoying enough, tsk someone up there must really hate. Maybe if I break his heart he'll quieten down, could work … huh did I just… see Ino'_

But before she could look again she turned around to the back of the class two seats behind hers to find the same pair of mesmerising onyx orbs she looked into earlier and lost focus when she saw the handsome face the pair of eyes belonged to

Sakura took her seat next to Naruto, a spiked blond boy with cerulean eyes and sun kissed tanned skin, before she could scan the room for what she thought was Ino she was interrupted once again by Kakashi

"Okay students, well now do whatever you want to do until your next lesson while I'm going to read my book"

"Hey my name's Naruto"

"I know, Kakashi said"

"Oh I also love ramen"

"I know"

"Ehh, how do you know that?"

"You stench of ramen" sakura frowned the boy was making conversation and she did't want to be part of it

"Oh yeah well I gonna go over to my friend do you want to come over"

"why would I"

"Oh, I just thought because your new and don't have friends you might want some compa-

"Who said I don't have friends" Sakura abuptedly stood up from her seat, extremely frustrated by the boys annoying attitude, she walked over to Hinata and sat down on the spare seat next to her

"Is homeroom always like this?"

"Yes, but Mr Hatake is usually late and he only comes on time for a serious occasion

"So I'm a serious occasion huh?"

"I guess and he always reads that orange book, I don't know what it is about though"

When Sakura heard the inquisitive tone Hinata used when she referred to the book, she chuckled a little

"h-huh what's f-funny d-did I do something"

"No, it just, ha-ha, the book Icha Icha paradise it's about, ha-ha, do you really want to know what it about?"

"y-yes" Sakura leaned in closer to Hinata, put a hand over her mouth and Hinata's ear and whispered the mysterious secret about the book into her ear

"WHAT THE BOOK IS ABOUT THAT EWW THAT'S SO PER-"Sakura covered Hinata's mouth

"Yes I know, those books are perverted, now, **STOP** attracting attention to yourself"

"Ohh yeah haha I guess so I shouldn't be so loud" Hinata laughed sheepishly when she relived the attention she attracted but quickly calmed down when they looked away.

"Oh yeah I guess I shouldn't speak so loud then," Sakura looked back at Hinata As if she was some kind of abnormal freak

"what is it?"

"You did it again" Hinata became thoroughly confused by Sakura's words

"did what again?" Hinata questioned

"and again! You didn't stutter" Sakura stated in a monotone voice

"what? Ahh I didn't did I, I guess you give me a boost of confidence when I'm around you" Hinata looked away nervously awaiting Sakura's response

Sakura became unsure of what to do, no one felt confident around her and Hinata was the first one to feel that way and to actually admit it.

"well, I'm glad, maybe that way you'll believe more in yourself"

"Maybe"

both girls smiled and started giggling but throughout the giggling Sakura felt someone's gaze on her and she was pretty sure of who it was

* * *

"hey teme why are you staring so intensely at the new girl, Sakura"

"Hn"

"**DON'T**lay a finger on her, Uchiha" out from behind the boys came the voice of a blond haired girl, her hair was put up in a long ponytail that reached a few inches above her waist line and a side fringe that spread across her right baby blue eyes.

"I mean it don't touch her, Sasuke"

"Wow Ino you seem touchy today"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Ino growled at Naruto

"Hey, calm it Ino I was just saying, I don't agree on it either but you never opposed before and now it, it just seems a little suspicious"

"What I mean is you shouldn't mess with her, she's from an important family if you hurt her she could take revenge on yo….

"lies" the blonds looked towards Sasuke, Ino's eyes opened wide with horror, Sasuke had read her so easily and she was acting out so well.

"Ino talk" Sasuke demanded it off Ino not caring what she felt and showing in his tone but Ino didn't seem to get the message "Sasuke, I'd rather not"

"Too bad, I didn't ask" Ino realised that he wasn't going to let this case out of his hands so easily and in the end gave up and decided to tell him everything.

"Fine me and Sakura; we were bestfriends when we were eight. We met in summer camp and we got on well because we both shared a particular interest for flowers. After camp finished we didn't see each other for another, three months? That was until I transferred to her school. Naturally, Sakura was the first person to be kind to me and who showed me around and we stayed BFF's for years I even met her family, her parents and brother we all got on well

"Wait you guys met up; got on pretty well, so how come you don't talk to each other no more" Naruto interrupted Ino's story

"Here's an idea, IF YOU LET ME FINISH YOU'LL KNOW" Ino so kindly shouted into Naruto's ear.

* * *

"We stayed friends for years until the Haruno's had business in Italy and had to move **All** of them to show the _'greatness of the family'_ and stayed there longer than anticipated and Ino's family ended up moving before we returned and we lost contact ever since

"Wow Ino and you huh, why don't you go talk to her"

"No, people come to me not the other way around and anyway I'd prefer to talk to her privately, right now she's with Naruto and that other guy"

"N-N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered whilst blushing furiously and trying to fight the urge to pass out right in the middle of the class

"Wait a minute, Hinata; do you have a crush on Naruto?"

"Who now, no, whaaat Hahaha" Hinata struggled to hide her blushing away from Sakura but instead of hiding it, it just irrupted into a brighter tone of red

"Hm, seems fairly easy to match up"

"…" Hinata gave Sakura a look of please-don't-do-it-its-not-worth-it combined with puppy eyes

"Don't give me that look Hinata I don't feel for puppy eyes, I did say I was going to help you, so **NO** complains"

"Sak-"

"I said no complains"

* * *

"Ino, why don't you talk to you long lost childhood friend"

"Are you crazy she's probably already forgotten me what do I say, hey Sakura remember me Ino your childhood friend, come on she's gonna think I'm crazy"

"Well you are…." At this comment Naruto received a slap from Ino that left the mark of a hand

"Oww did you have to hit me Ino I was getting to the best bit" Naruto starting sulking and drawing circles in the corner of the room

"Go on dobe"

"Thank-you, as I was saying if she hasn't forgotten you, you can catch up if she has she'll remember you as soon as you remind her and then you can catch up"

"The dobe's right you have to at least try"

"Okay, but later"

* * *

Bell Rings

Ino hurried out of the classroom doors to avoid contact with Sakura Naruto and Sasuke noticed this and so did Sakura. She frowned from the immature behaviour Ino was having for running away and avoiding a confrontation that she would eventually happen and there was no running away from it.

"Ino where are you going, kurenai's lesson is this way" Naruto shouted across the corridor into Ino's, direction she was heading the opposite way to the classroom

"I need to get my history textbook out of my locker I'll be right there"

"Okay let's go Sasuke!"

The students passed not caring what the racketing was about but there was one girl who listened very closely into the conversation trying to get all the information she needed to act.

"Let's go to our next lesson Sakura, you'll love Kurenai"

"Ahh, yes I'll catch up save me a seat at the back will you"

"Okay don't be late"

Sakura followed Ino down the corridors to her locker not even bothering to hide she knew Ino couldn't understand when someone is following her and was always completely oblivious .Ino opened her locker and Sakura stayed behind the locker door ready to talk to Ino when she became aware of Sakura's presence

Ino shut the door revealing Sakura's form she gasped at what she saw and backed away

"What's wrong Yamanaka, cat caught your tongue"

"…"

"Not talking ay, why are you avoiding me Ino?"

"I don't know wha-

"Shut it, you know what I mean, we were the best of friends and after years pass we don't even talk, it's not my fault I belong to the family I do"

"I know and I'm sorry Sakura, I just didn't talk to you because I was afraid that you wouldn't remember me"

"tch, Ino you were my first best and true friend since then the only person who I met whose been a real friend was a girl I met today, you probably know her, Hinata Hyuga "

"really so many years and the first person other than me to be true to you was Hinata, wow there must be so many fake people, but I can you get on well with Hinata she's an angel I saw you guys sitting in homeroom together and giggling"

"Ino, I want to catch up sometime"

"So do I, I'll sit with you at lunch, if Hinata doesn't mind"

"She won't like you said she's an Angel she'll love to know were friends "

"Hey maybe me and Hinata will turn out to be friends as well"

"That would be good now let's go before were late"

Ino flashed a smile at Sakura and began running down the corridors Sakura walked behind her because of her ankle that wasn't fully healed she hated to see Ino in front of her so she took a shortcut

* * *

**Yep I know what you think it's not the best and you want more Sasuke and Sakura interactions**

**I just want to get her friends established to then get on with the lovebirds life which will be starting next chapter **

**But don't think Ino and Hinata are her only friends, there's also Temari and Tenten I'll introduce later due to them being older so one final thing REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Followed

**Hey guys another chapter more reason to review want to know what you think about the story so REVIEW**

**I want to give a special thanks to ****Strawberry Fae**** and ****Pinky5200**** for their fab reviews seriously the best ones yet Strawberry fae great suggestions I'll try to use them and Pinky5200 seriously the most dedicated reader yet she actually reread the story, thanks, you guys make wanna work twice as hard I'll try to update faster**

**Follow the example of these two readers and review really tell me what you think about the story**

* * *

**- **history class -

"You took a long time, what were you doing?" Hinata's inquisitive nature got the best of her and let the words escape her mouth before she could stop them.

"Talking to Ino" Sakura responded Hinata in a monotone voice

"Have you resolved you're situation?"

"Yes she's having lunch with us, if it's okay with you"

"Of course but…"

"But …" Sakura looked at Hinata's face she didn't seem to oppose the idea or even dislike it but she had a look of confusion in her eyes

"If you guys were talking shouldn't you have arrived together?"

Sakura gave Hinata a smug smile "I went through a shortcut, whilst she ran"

Hinata was about to ask what shortcut she was talking about until an out of breath Ino ran into the room panting and filling her lungs with oxygen as quickly as she could

"Yeah I won, hey, what, how did you-"

"Ino Yamanaka would you care to take your seat for me to begin the lesson"

"Yes Kurenai- sensei"

_How did she get here before me I had an advance on her, I ran all the way last time I checked she was behind me standing motionless and now she's here before me how is that even possible?_

Their teacher Kurenai had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and red eyes, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"Okay were having a surprise test today" Kurenai announced

Throughout the class you could see students complaining and sighing, a lot of them panicking and getting their textbooks out racing through the pages trying to absorb all the information they needed, whilst overs just started banging their heads on the table admitting defeat.

Everyone stayed silent in their seat with a panicked look in their eyes Kurenai eyed all of them she wasn't expecting everyone to be so panicked even Hinata her star pupil was struggling.

Once the test was over everyone calmed down but still troubled of how hard the test was and how they had failed miserably, despite Ino's lateness Kurenai didn't give any detention and just like Hinata had said Sakura loved Kurenai but throughout the whole lesson she could feel someone's gaze of her and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

* * *

- Bell rings –

"Alright kid's lessons over don't forget to do your homework and I'll see you tomorrow" Kurenai dismissed her class and walked out of the classroom accompanied by a man that seemed to be in his thirties, like Kurenai. He was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. He wore a pair of black bangles around his wrists.

Sakura smiled at how intimate they seemed, forgetting about where she was and the people surrounding her. People around Sakura saw her smile; the girls blushed at how cute she looked and the some of the boys turned red and passed out.

Sasuke looked at her, he felt his cheeks burn and turn crimson red he stared at her he felt himself unable to detach his look away from her, until a certain number one hyperactive knucklehead of Konoha high interrupted

"Oi Sasuke are you coming to lunch or not"

"hn"

"Sakura, should we go to lunch" Sakura came back to earth realising that she was smiling and saw the red faces around and saw a retreating form and saw a small tint of red on his cheek she blinked and thought she was seeing things and looked away she then realized that she didn't know his name.

"Hmm, but let's have it at the back field it's more peaceful and quite" Hinata nodded her head and they began walking out when they heard Ino called from behind them

"Hey Sakura, Hinata wait up" they heard a high pitched girl scream their names

"Ino-pig"

"Haven't dropped the nickname have you, forehead"

"Neither have you"

"Old habits die hard, are you guys having lunch at the cafeteria"

"N-No were going to the field"

"Field? Why are you going to the field don't you guys want to socialise" Ino seemed astounded that Sakura didn't want to go to the most crowded place, seeing as she loved attention.

"And be bombarded by fan boys around the table watching me eat, No thanks"

"B-Besides it's a b-beautiful day outside"

"The sun's shinning, there's a perfect summer breeze it's perfect to hang around with friends and escape those boys"

"You're telling me, you don't like hot boys running after you practically kissing the floor you walk on"

"Of course I love the attention and they actually **do** kiss the floor I walk on, but I like to have some me time alone or with my friends catching up and having fun, being me without needing to feel pressured by all the eyes on me, watching my every action, I can't mess up on anything, even the smallest thing or there goes my families reputation "

"Okay I get" Ino said in a half sympathetic tone

"Although there isn't anything I can mess up on because, I am perfect, but I still like to have some peace and quiet"

"And your very modest forehead, anyway I'm going to get my food from the cafeteria"

"M-meet us in the back field

"Eh… no one uses that field"

"Were you listing to me when I said I want peace and quiet and fan boys miles away?" Sakura spoke in an irritated voice.

"yeah, but really the back field?" Ino whined she didn't like places that weren't used and loved having people around

"It's g-got really pretty plants Ino" Hinata trying to convince Ino that the back field was an interesting place

"Seriously Ino it's beautiful there are soo many different flowers" Sakura had decided to play along with Hinata's idea of luring in Ino with flowers

"Okay, you convinced me with the flowers, hey! that could be our thing we all love flowers don't we? I mean at least I think you do Hinata"

"o-oh yes I like f-flowers very much"

"That's settled, then were the flower girls"

"No Ino pig we just share a common interest for flowers so **NO** flower girl I repeat **NO.** And whatever other types of groupie girls"

"Yeah I agree with Sakura, make it an interest not an obsession

"Puh you guys are no fun" Ino pouted and started to sulk they seemed like best friends already

"T-think it this way, if we were the f-flower girl's t-that's all we'd ever talk about. So no s-secret telling we won't know much about each o-other" Hinata slightly stuttered she wasn't completely confident around Ino but having Sakura around helped **a lot**

"Good point, although we will have to know each other really well to be a group" Ino countered back with a grin smacked on her face from side to side, she thought that she was assured victory over the topic until Sakura spoke and all the colour from her creamy skin disappeared.

"No boy talk" Sakura stated

"**WHAT?** No way we have to talk about boys" Sakura smirked at Ino's reaction and Hinata had a slight evil grin on her face, you could see the affect Sakura was having upon her.

"Boys or flowers, Ino" Hinata said in a sing song voice

"Definitely boys, ahh you guys are evil even Hinata"

The two girls started to lightly chuckle turning in an uncontrollable laughter with tears coming out of their eyes the sudden change of Ino's attitude had them going at it for a few minutes Ino pouted and shouted out "I'm getting my food and STOP LAUGHING" but this only made the girls laugh even harder and Ino stomped away.

Once Ino was out of ear shot Sakura looked at Hinata with a serious expression

"Yes Sakura, what is it" Hinata smiled back but she knew it wasn't of any use Sakura seemed very serious

"You seem to get on with Ino, kind of like best friends the three of us"

"Yes it seems with been friends since ever well you two have"

"Well its different, us being older is like meeting a whole different person the same goes for her, but do you like her enough to talk about your crush" Hinata was taken aback by the question Sakura seemed extremely serious and know she knew why it was.

"Umm, yes I think I do I feel like I can trust her, like you Sakura" Sakura smiled she liked that Hinata trusted her and decided to tell her Ino what she was like, a player.

* * *

- Cafeteria -

Ino walked into the canteen and up to the lady behind the counter she looked around and laid her sight on a green salad and paid for it, as she walked out of the canteen she came face to face with Naruto

"Hey Ino, aren't you coming to have lunch with us?" Ino looked back and saw a foxy grin that could only belong to Naruto.

"No, I have other friends that you, not that you are my friend"

"Hey that hurt" Ino walked over to Naruto she looked at him and he looked back he put his arms up in a defensive position covering his upper body from any attacks but instead of any attacks on the upper body Ino smirked in kicked him in his manhood Naruto fell to the ground in pain and started to rollover holding his private part screeching in pain "Now, that hurts" Ino started laughing at Naruto as he glared at Ino and his face became red with anger.

"Who you having lunch with?" Ino looked up from Naruto to face Sasuke she looked him in the eye and began trembling his eyes could see every fault, she knew that he had taken an interest to Sakura when he saw her and she didn't want him hurting her friend. She was serious when she told him in homeroom to back off.

"Well, umm…. what do you care, later" Ino struggled to come up with something to say and when the words came out she knew that it had made him even more suspicious. Ino was half-expecting Sasuke to grab her but instead he let her go and she ran out of the cafeteria so that we wouldn't see the relief in her face.

"Dobe stand up were going to follow Ino" Naruto just looked at Sasuke as if he was out of his mind, Sasuke extended his hand for Naruto to stand back up

"Follow Ino? What could she possibly do that would interest us!"

"Nothing really, but she seemed nervous, she didn't want us to know who she was eating with"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"No" Naruto chuckled lightly at how little Sasuke thought of Ino, he didn't believe Ino could get a boyfriend

"Just follow her"

the two of them followed her discreetly she didn't notice them at all, although Ino never seemed to be aware of her surroundings not even back when Sakura was right behind her in the corridors.

"The back field, what she doing here" Naruto questioned Sasuke asked himself the same question Ino loved to be in the middle of crowds had she actually gotten a boyfriend? Sasuke shook his head of that thought. He knew Ino; if she had a boyfriend she wouldn't miss a second to brag about him.

They walked closer and saw her go behind a cherry blossom tree

"Hmph Ino's taking a long time" Hinata started to complain and whine Sakura smirked she didn't understand how Hinata stayed single so long she was a really cute girl with great personality

"Hn. Hinata what's the name of that guy that was with Naruto, the guy with the hair of a chicken's ass"

"You mean Sasuke"

_Sasuke huh? Hmm nice name_

"He is really popular but he also plays with girls feelings"

_A player,_ Sakura's eye's widened a fraction for a split second and then came back to normal. She was surprised that there was a player in a highly prestigious school as Konoha High but then she thought that if she was one why couldn't overs.

"Hinata do you hate Sasuke for being a player" Hinata seemed surprised that Sakura asked that question out of the blue

"No I don't mind it and don't even hate him"

"You wouldn't mind being a friend of a player?" Sakura was starting to grow anxious but not for a moment did she show it, she wouldn't let anyone see her in despair for an answer

"Well no I guess it depends if their like Sasuke the max he goes up to is a kiss or if they do it in bed"

"Hinata" Hinata looked up from her food and into Sakura's eye's she saw hesitation and little fear but her facial expression contrasted to it showing calmness

"Yes"

"I'm, well, I'm like Sasuke I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me or even tal….."

"Sakura I said I don't mind having a player as a friend I stick to what I said, and you said you were like Sasuke so the max you've ever gone to is a kiss"

"Yeah thanks Hinata I really didn't to lose your friendship" Hinata felt flattered and turned pink

"Ino won't mind either she hangs a lot with Sasuke so she's used to it"

Just then a certain blonde turned around the tree and screeched "hey gals"

Hinata smiled and Sakura frowned. Ino and Hinata looked over at Sakura's face they were confused to why she was frowning "what's wrong Sakura" Hinata decided to take the upper hand and ask

"Pig you've been followed"

* * *

**Ohh, I'm mean leaving it on a cliff hanger, truthfully I don't know what to write after or how thy should react so review and give me some ideas I'm really running out of ideas here I'm broke Help **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Caught

**Hey guys here's another chapter I worked pretty hard so please REVIEW I was a little disappointed that only one person reviewed on the last chapter which brings me onto my next point**

**Thank you to Strawberry Fae for her fab review, thanks for pointing out my grammatical errors I'll try not to make so many mistakes, but I apologize to all of you in advance for any other ones**

* * *

_Last Time_

_Hinata smiled and Sakura frowned. Ino and Hinata looked over at Sakura's face they were confused to why she was frowning "what's wrong Sakura" Hinata decided to take the upper hand and ask_

_"Pig you've been followed"_

* * *

- Back field -

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ino questioned she hadn't noticed anyone

"Your friends Naruto and Sasuke followed you"

The two girls before Sakura and stood up abruptly at the mention of the boys names and looked restlessly around for the boys but saw no one

"Sakura I don't see anyone" Hinata looked over to Sakura she seemed serious but Hinata hadn't seen any of the boy around

"Their three tress behind us you'll be able to slightly see them if you turn 35 degree angle to your right"

The girl's did as Sakura said and turned following her exact directions and they caught a glimpse of the boys

"What do we do?"

"Let's invite them to have lunch with us" the girls seemed to like the idea as they smiled and nodded in agreement "I'll go over, I've been waiting to personally meet that boy Sasuke"

Sakura smirked as she started to climb the tree until she reached the highest branch and jumped off. Hinata gasped and nearly called out her friends name until she saw Sakura flip in mid-flight and land gracefully on the other tree's branch she did this over and over until she landed on the tree right above of where the boys were they hadn't realized her presence and smirked when she started to hear their conversation

"What do you think she's doing?"

"Shut up" Sasuke seemed annoyed but Naruto took no notice of instead he started to blush when he caught a glimpse of Hinata

"Hey I thought I saw Hinata"

"Dobe I told you to sh-"

"Sorry teme it's just, Hinata's soo cute"

Sakura smirked _'this is going to make Hinata's love_ _life start so much easily_ _he already has an attraction for her, now all he needs to do is just ask her out, simples. Those two making it harder for no reason _"she shook the thought of her head and concentrated on the conversation instead of her friend's love life. For now

"Okay, now ju-"

"Hey do you think the new girl is with them she was with Hinata this morning and Ino does have a past with her" Sakura twitched when she heard Naruto say '_new girl'_ she did have a name and hated people who didn't address her by it

"Naruto you're going to blow our cover" Sakura interrupted, it was time to make her presence know to the boys

"Can't blow what you never had"

The boys snapped their heads upwards and looked at the branches above them they noticed a pinkett with a sly smile on her face the boys quickly became confused they hadn't seen her before and how had she noticed them

Sakura saw the confusion on the faces and already knew what they were asking themselves she jumped from the tree and Landed behind them the boys turned around to face her. Sakura instinctively snapped her head towards Sasuke and looked straight to his onyx pools slowly a smug grin made its way onto her face, she could see it, in his eyes, a player like herself.

She saw confusion on their faces and knew exactly what they were asking themselves

"I'm not as unaware of my surroundings as Ino is or any other person, I knew that you were here the moment you stepped into his field"

"you're quiet smart and athletic I see" Sasuke complemented her, he was surprised by her smartness she was aware of everything surrounding her and when she jumped from the tree and landed behind of him with ease when she jumped from the tree and landed behind of him with ease, she was small but yet more athletic than boy's he knew including Naruto

"I know" she brushed passed him as she was heading back to the girls and under a breath that only Sasuke could hear "you don't seem too bad yourself" Sasuke smirked at her comment. She turned back and looked at them "wanna have lunch with us?"

"Okay, let's go teme"

"Exited Naruto, I bet you can't wait to see Hinata"

Naruto's face darkened he realized that because Sakura was up in the tree she heard their conversation and he was scared that he would tell her all she heard. Only Sasuke knew about Naruto's long-time crush and Ino never noticed. If Ino knew about it she would use it to taunt Naruto and make his life a misery

"I won't tell anyone"

"Really Sakura" Naruto looked hopeful and fulfilled that Sakura wouldn't tell and be friends with her, because friends keep secrets, until he heard the real reason behind it

"hn. It will be much more entertaining to see how this romance will unfold" from the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke smirk in agreement with her "let's go dobe" Sasuke walked up to Sakura and they took the lead, while Naruto was walking closely behind them agitated and exited to have a conversation with Hinata.

"Hey girls, mind if the guys join us?"

"o-of c-c-course not" Hinata started to stutter once she saw Naruto she thought that Sakura was going to talk to them and shoo them away but she had the done the complete contrary. She had invited them over to have lunch with them she looked down at her wrists and noticed the time on her MICHAEL KORS lilac watch and noticed the time

"Sakura" she blurted out everyone looked at Hinata when they started to sit down on the ground next to her and Ino they then turned their sights to Sakura but saw nothing wrong they all looked back at Hinata waiting for an answer to why she called her friends name

She looked nervously around all the stares on her weren't helping and she got redder each second that passed and looked back at her watch. Sakura noticed this action and looked at her watch to finally understand what it was

"Four hours passed"

"y-yeah" Hinata seemed relieved that Sakura realized and that the attention that her friends were giving her disappeared and they went back to sitting on the ground

"I left it in my locker, I won't take long"

"Okay"

Sakura started to walk away when the wind blew in her face sending her long pink tresses flying back, as she walked past, Sasuke slightly inhaled her scent and became attracted to her like a bee to honey

He noticed that the girls and Naruto were engrossed in their conversation and decided to take this opportunity to follow the pinkett.

* * *

In The School Building -

As she rounded the corner back into the building she quickly hid away behind one of the classroom doors, when Sasuke came into the building she pinned him to the wall and looked deep into his eyes he was surprised that a girl a head smaller than him held so much power

"Why are you following me?" Sakura straight to the point but always not allowing emotions to be seen as always

"Who said I was" Sakura closed into Sasuke's personal space, she didn't realised that he tensed and seductively whispered in his ear

"So it just happens to be a coincidence that you walked my exact steps and always waited to be a few meters away from me before walking, Sa-su-ke"

There was no escape out Sasuke had been caught and there wasn't much he could do about it especially after the way she whispered into his ear, the way she said his name, when she stepped back away from him he could still feel the tingling sensation her breath had left on this ear +\"I wanted to know what you were doing"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sasuke" Sakura spun on her heels and started walking towards her locker Sasuke just stood there and unconsciously pulled his hand up to his ear and felt the heat that she left on this ear. He still felt the strawberry scent on his clothes of when she closed in to him and her body heat against his. Sasuke turned around and headed back out to his friends in the backfield

* * *

- In Corridors –

Sakura had already changed her Bandages and put a new layer of cream. She could already see the effects of the soothing cream making the healing process faster.

After finishing and putting her ankle boots back on she stood in a corridor for a moment, she lightly blushed when she thought of the way she closed into Sasuke's personal space. She could feel all of his muscles tense, she felt confused she never thought over about the actions she had towards boys. She felt his body heat tingling around and after she shook her head of the thought and walked back to the field.

* * *

- Backfield -

"Hahaha..." Sasuke heard Naruto laugh his so-called best friend hadn't noticed he was gone and it seemed that neither of the other girls had

Sasuke couldn't help but look over his shoulder every few minutes to see if the pinkett had arrived but continuously received the same sight of flower and plants until he heard her voice "hey, you guys miss me"

"Hardly forehead"

"Ino-pig"

Ino stuck out her tongue and Sakura reattributed the same action to her friend and went over to stand next to Sasuke and decided to chant what she saw "Naruto and Hinata, you two seem to enjoy each other's company"

She was talking to both of them in general but each of them thought it was directed at them alone. Hinata thought Sakura was talking to her because she told her about her crush on Naruto and Naruto thought it was directed ta him because he knew Sakura heard him say Hinata was pretty and saw him act stupid at the sight of her either way both of them turned Scarlett red

"geezz, you guys I was just saying you get on well. I'm not saying you're in a scandals, heated relationship" it was just then that Sakura finished that they both turned even redder if possible "I mean, if you wanna make out go ahead don't make the fact that were here bother you"

Sakura laughed a heartfelt laugh and it was then that Ino yelled for them to move because there next lesson would be starting soon.

* * *

"Hey teme I'm going to sit next to Hinata"

"What? Wait your gonna to leave me with them" Sasuke signalled to the group of girls behind Naruto that were winking at Sasuke

"Sasuke there only girls they won't kill you"

"Yeah, but they won't stop flirting and drooling over me"

"Oh shut up you put yourself in this situation now stop being such a baby- hey Hinata" Naruto ran over to Hinata leaving Sasuke behind disgusted by the group of girls looking at him

"Na-Naruto"

_She's stuttering this just makes her even more adorable than she already is, I really gotta sit next to her _

"Can I sit with you" Hinata swung her body towards Sakura who was behind her assisting the whole scene and looking at her with mischief in her eyes

"Hinata would love to, just don't disturb her learning"

"Yeah" Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and decided to do a little victory dance that everyone stood staring in disbelief at how bad he danced.

"Are you sure Sakura?"

"yeah go on I'll find someone else to sit next to, it's not the end of the world I still sit with you in history and in the mean time you two could get to know each over and your love will bloom"

Hinata blushed furiously and looked straight at the floor so Sakura couldn't see, but she already knew she had "now get him sat down he's embarrassing himself and his future girlfriend, you" Sakura turned Hinata around before she could protest and gave her a push towards Naruto

Hinata glanced back at Sakura to make sure she was okay with it and saw her nod, signalling that she should just go ahead and do it and not worry about her "N-Naruto lets s-sit down"

"Oh yeah let's go"

Naruto pushed out a chair for Hinata to sit on, like a gentleman. Sakura was surprised at his actions, he was different than the first impression he gave her.

Sakura looked around for Ino so she would sit next to her but once she saw her friend flirting with another boy and decided she didn't want people knowing she was friends with her and wouldn't sit next to her in this or any lesson.

She looked around for someone to sit next to but only to see about every boy who had a crush for her drooling and those girls that were kind and weren't mean or too jealous to her had already seated and the ones who hated her out of jealously would glare at her and make her life a misery

But she noticed that the jealous girls were fighting over something. When one of the girls in the fight pointed over to where Sakura assumed was the cause of this argument and decided to follow it she saw a spare seat next to Sasuke and instantly knew that was the problem.

Because Naruto was sitting next to Hinata that meant Sasuke would have a spare seat next to him. Seen as Sasuke and Naruto were somehow bestfriends and he had always sat next to Sasuke in all lessons except homeroom where it was the only lesson that had a seating plan so he sat next to Sakura and Hinata hat to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't mind Hinata as he knew she had a crush on Naruto and would never think of him as a love interest but a friend, but right now he hated her for taking the only protection he had to not sit next to a fan girl.

Sakura walked over and stood in front of Sasuke's desk; he felt someone's presence in front of him and slowly lifted his head from his desk to hoping not to see a fan girl who wanted to sit next to him, he got a surprise when he saw the pinkett in front of her

"Hey pretty boy mind if I sit"

"Go ahead" Sakura walked over to the spare seat next to Sasuke and causally sat down next to him he couldn't help but look at her they hadn't been so close to each other without her giving him a surprise attack

She sensed his gaze on her and normally she would hit anyone who looked at her without her permission but instead decided to look back at him

"You know Sasuke, you have such captivating eyes"

"you have captivating eyes too"

The two were getting lost in each other's eyes again, like the first time they saw each other, it was right then the bell rang and their teacher came in

"Alright everyone, quickly take a seat"

"Yes Asuma-sensei"

The girls were about to race to the spare seat next to Sasuke when they saw the seat occupied, they raged in anger while Sakura just looked at them and smirked

The lesson went by quickly and Sakura found everything incredibly easy but of course she was a natural and had a lot of talent that she practised and studied a lot to become the way she was like Sasuke.

* * *

- Bell Rings -

The bell rang indicating the end of the lesson and Hinata rushed over to Sakura side stopping her from getting out and also grabbed Ino in the making

The two girls looked confused as to why their friend grabbed them and pushed them aside of getting out of the classroom

"Umm w-would y-y-you l-like to s-s-sleepover at m-my h-house"

"Sleepover? Mmm secrets, makeovers, prank calls, truth or dare, gossip, count me in Hinata" Ino stared shrieking and jumping around imagining the night ahead, Hinata smiled and looked over at Sakura so see her answer.

"Seems fun, I'm in"

* * *

**Another chapter another chance to review so please do, review anything from things you like to things you don't or any suggestions to future chapters that are soon to come so yeah**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Noticed or Unnoticied

**Hey guys new chapter please review it, no one reviewed last time and that left me super sad and I know you hate me for taking so long to update and I'm sorry about I had to help around with the Christmas decorations and that brings p my next point ****Merry Christmas ****everyone**

**Consider this chapter my present to you guys for Christmas any you better give me a present back in a form of a ****review just please I'm begging **

**(on my knees) please review**

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Umm w-would y-y-you l-like to s-s-sleepover at m-my h-house"_

_"Sleepover? Mmm secrets, makeovers, prank calls, truth or dare, gossip, count me in Hinata" Ino stared shrieking and jumping around imagining the night ahead, Hinata smiled and looked over at Sakura so see her answer._

_"Seems fun, I'm in"_

The school day had gone by quickly and in almost every lesson Naruto wanted to sit next to Hinata, so Sakura sat next to Sasuke in almost every lesson. She didn't mind it at all but the glares she received from Sasuke's fan girls wasn't much fun but apart from that she quiet enjoyed it, he had something that made her feel weird and didn't understand why.

The same thing happened to Sasuke; it felt different having someone sitting next to him who wasn't a loudmouth or a shy girl, someone who understood what the teacher was saying without even trying to, someone like him. He didn't understand why but she had something that managed to make him feel strange

"Okay" the bell had rung, finishing Sakura's first day at her new school and Ino was deciding what should be done so that their sleepover would be flawless and the best one ever "I'll go with Hinata to prepare some snacks"

* * *

- Classroom -

"Okay" Hinata walked over to Ino's side to check through the list of things they needed

"sure, I gotta pass by home to get my PJs and In the meantime solve a few things" When Sakura said _solve a few things_ she said it as if it was the last thing she'd do, which actually was she assumed she would see Sasori because their mother was home. Sasori always came when one of their family members was visiting.

"okay meet in the park in an hour so we can all go over to Hinata's place, don't be late forehead"

"I wouldn't never be late for Hinata's sleepover" Sakura smiled at the girls before walking off leaving the two girls discussing the details of the sleepover Hinata was holding.

* * *

Outside the school gates -

Sakura had walked past the school gates and pulled out her phone to call her chauffeur, but became immensely frustrated when she saw the battery was dead so saw no other choice than to walk home.

She wasn't about to be seen in a public transport with normal people when she herself, was of a very high status as a member of the Haruno family.

"Sakura" Sakura thought she recognized the voice but couldn't bring herself to believe it was that person seen as he hadn't given her much talk and they weren't exactly friendly towards each other after she caught him by surprise twice.

Sakura swung her body towards the voice but couldn't believe her eye's when she found the source of the voice. It had really been who she thought it was

"Hi Sasuke" she greeted him with a sweet smile plastered on her face that she couldn't help but show to him

"Hn. Where are you going?"

"Home, where else would I go, schools over you know?" Sakura frowned at his question; she wondered why he was asking such a question

"I know, so what transportation are you taking"

"Well I'm actually walking"

"Don't you have a car or a chauffeur to take you?"

"Left my car at home because my chauffeur brought me and my phones battery is dead so I can't call him, and I'm not being seen in a public transport"

"What a ride" Sasuke asked the girl he had felt a sudden urge to help the girl and didn't like the fact of her walking home alone when there where loads of dangerous people out on the streets and she would be completely vulnerable to their attacks.

"Depends, what ride do you have?"

"A Honda NC700X motorcycle"

"Honda NC700X motorcycle huh" Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's chest and let her fingers slide down and to play with the hem of his shirt. She leaned in closer whilst gripping harder onto the shirt, she whispered lightly into his ear "are you sure you can handle me I can be a HUGE distraction"

Sasuke slightly stiffened at her touch and as quick as he stiffened he relaxed in her hands melting down, he liked the proximity they were having so he let his hands wonder around to her thigh and trace them upwards to under her skirt making his way to her ass and giving it a gentle tug.

"Oh, I know I can" Sasuke leaned in closing any gap that barely existed between them whilst hovering over the crook of her neck giving her gentle kisses that made her skin feel a burning sensation that she never felt before

But she wouldn't let him have all of the control in what they were doing, but what exactly was that they_ 'were doing' _she had no idea but she let herself go with the flow so she parted her hands from the shirt and from the bottom of the shirt started to slowly unbuttoned it.

Sasuke gripped harder onto her ass and swung her legs over his hips and instinctively walked back into an underground car park where he had stationed his motorcycle. He pressed himself and Sakura against a wall while continuously sending light pecks to her neck. Both of them starting to take off each other's blazers and ties

Sasuke undone the first three buttons of her shirt leaving her collarbone exposed to him and leaned in for his charge of kisses and slowly, seductively started sending kisses up her neck, parting his lips and gradually placing it onto her neck and began sucking it gently.

Sakura softly moaned at the contact of his soft lips against her skin and ripped of his shirt throwing it to the side, letting her hands have a feel for his muscular abs and trace his six-pack. She couldn't contain herself any longer she pushed off the wall sending them to the ground.

Sakura was on top of Sasuke and decided it was her turn to make him moan like he made her. She started of slowly planting kisses up his abdominals making her way to his neck she hovered over his neck, her bangs lightly touching his neck giving him a tingling sensation before going in to suck on his neck the way he did to her.

Sasuke switched their position so he would be on top and his face lingered above hers, he leaned in his face closer to hers, their nose's nuzzling one another their mouths inches apart BRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

Sasuke's phone rang bringing the two to realize what had just happened between them and to immediately jump of the ground to fetch their ties and blazers and to pull themselves back together.

Sasuke answered his phone while Sakura was grabbing her things together, checking in herself in the compact mirror, making sure there were no it didn't look like she had done something very naughty

Sasuke brung his phone up to his ear and head a certain loudmouth shout "yo teme wanna go out tonight have a guy night out"

"Okay"

"See you in half an hour"

Naruto hanged up and Sasuke checked the time on his black IPhone he had passed the last half an hour with Sakura doing something he didn't even realise he was doing. He had just let his instincts guide him and he had liked the sensation he had felt. He put his phone away and decided to break the silence and spoke

"Still want that ride"

"Sure" she answered avoiding eye contact with him. She knew that if she looked into his eyes she would want to kiss him and she was trying to avoid that at all costs. She was afraid, she had never experienced anything like that and was scared of what she would feel, after all those years of shutting off her emotions to the world she didn't know what to feel about this and neither did Sasuke

Sasuke showed her the way to his ride and she became astounded and amazed. It was a midnight blue motorcycle with his family crest embedded on the side

He jumped onto his bike and Sakura followed behind him trying to not make contact but failing as Sasuke pulled her arms and wraps it around his waist. He starts on the ignition and speeds his way through the car park to the outside and stops.

"What's wrong" Sakura asked

"You have to give me directions"

"Oh turn left here"

* * *

- Outside The Mansions -

They journey took about five minutes and when they reached outside her mansion Sasuke stood to the side of his bike and looked at her "this is your place" Sasuke pointed towards the mansion Sakura had indicated

"Yeah, any problem"

Sasuke just turned around and nodded at the mansion opposite Sakura she turned around her eyes on the mansion and back to Sasuke with confusion

"That's my place"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief until she saw him make his way towards the door to unlock it and go inside, he looked back at Sakura who was standing there looking at him in incredulity and smirked at her and ever so slowly closed the door before catching a glimpse of her walking towards her mansion.

* * *

Inside the Haruno mansion -

Sakura walked into her house after realising that he had lived there all those years, in that house. She had never seen him until that day at school. She made her way to her room and laid out her clothes on her bed before looking at the clock she had less than twenty minutes left, she ran down the stairs do ask something of here maids

"Yuki"

"Mi lady" The young maid greeted Sakura with a bow

"How long have I been out after school closing hours?"

"I believe 35 minutes, mi lady"

"Oh I see, can you charge my phone and set my green pyjamas in a bag, Thanks" Sakura chucked her phone at Yuki and ran up the stairs without waiting for the young maid to give her an answer

She ran into her bathroom and put the shower running whilst quickly and effortlessly stripped off her school uniform throwing it onto the floor and jumped into the shower

* * *

- Uchiha Mansion -

Sasuke went into his mansion and laid onto his bed king sized bed he couldn't get rid of a certain pinkett that was circulating his mind at all times, he hadn't believed what had just happened if his phone hadn't rung God knows what they would have gotten up to and the worst part was that he would want to go that far.

He turned on the shower to see if he could get her off his mind but the harder he tried the more he thought about her and came to wonder if she had liked the intimacy they had like he strangely did. He grabbed his towel and came out of the shower drying himself off and getting himself ready for the guy night Naruto had planned

* * *

- Haruno Mansion -

Sakura came out of the shower and dressed herself up she put on her denim blue skinny Jeans, a white flowing tee, a red fit and flare coat on with red converse boots she checked her image in the mirror and smiled.

She went to her jewellery box and got out one ring with a small ruby on it and another ring with a sapphire and put it on the same hand, she kept on the necklace with her family crest on it and grabbed her black beanie beret out and placed it on her head.

She grabbed a spare uniform she had in her wardrobe and put it inside a separate bag with shoes and her makeup kit and came running down the stairs with a black kite scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Yuki, My pyjamas"

"Here you go lady"

"Thanks, can you fetch my blackberry curve touch"

"Of course mi lady"

"Sakura" the pinkett shivered at the squeaky voice she turned to face her mother and look into her honey eyes

"Good evening mother" She greeted and tried to fake a smile but couldn't bring herself to when she thought of her mother's day with Sasori

"Good evening, how as your day sweetie" Her mother as always seemed completely oblivious to her daughters reactions but she too knew how to fake a smile and knew when her daughter was upset

"Marvellous couldn't be better, enjoy seeing Sasori"

"I didn't see him today, I'm going tomorrow"

"No visits allowed today" Sakura sniggered and she didn't try to hide it

"No, on the contrary I had a few things to do"

"Very well" Sakura turned around and began walking to the kitchen when her mum caught her off guard and embraced her in a tight hug

"Sakura you know I love you and your brother very much, I have no favourites I love you both equally"

"If that's true why do you and dad pay more attention to Sasori?"

"Sakura, you know Sasori's the oldest therefore the first in line to continue the family business and you know how much your father worked hard to get the business where it is today, he just doesn't want all of his work going down the drain so he pays extra attention to Sasori to indicate him the way forward with business"

"And you"

"You know how the males are so messy and disorganized don't know what to do without a women around. Sasori might be smart but he doesn't exactly know what to do with his brain. If someone doesn't show him he leaves everything to the last minute unlike you my sweetheart, you have everything well planned to minimum detail and know what to do whatever the situation"

"Thanks mum" Mebuki parted from the hug and looked at her daughter "join me for dinner"

"Sorry mum can't I have a sleepover with my friends"

"Already made friends? Couldn't expect anything less could I?"

"Hn. Remember Ino, she attends Konoha High, also one of the girls I'm having the sleepover with"

"Gosh Ino, haven't seen her in a long time, next time invite your friends over I would like to meet them. I know what, invite them next week were throwing our annual masquerade ball, I know you don't like these events but you're forced to attend so it would be better to have them around give me their family names and I'll send the invitations"

"So far, just Yamanaka and Hyuga. I'll add more later when I have the time to think"

"Mi lady here is your phone" The maid handed over blackberry over to Sakura whilst Mebuki stared in confusion

"Aren't you taking your IPhone?"

"Out of battery, mum I'd love to chat but I gotta get there in five minutes"

"Bye sweetie you better tell me everything about it when you come home"

"Sure, bye mum" Sakura gave a light peck on her mother's cheek and rushed out of the mansion.

* * *

- Uchiha Mansion -

Sasuke looked at the mirror he had black boot cut jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a black Johnston's scarf with a pair of white polo ralph lauren walkers

He walked out of his mansion whilst putting on a necklace with his family crest emblazed on it and grabbing his motorcycles keys he was about to jump on to his motorcycle until he saw a certain pinkett rushing out of her house

"Yo Saku, where are you going?" Sasuke yelled out

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked up at Sasuke "Since when do you call me Saku?"

"Since now, where are you going?"

"To the park, ahh four minutes left I'm going to be late. Byyyy, ahh Sasuke what are you doing" Sasuke had grabbed Sakura by her waist and flung her over into his arms he carried her to his motorcycle bridal style.

He swung her over to the ride and slowly sat himself down in front of her. "Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride" Sakura instantly grabbed onto Sasuke torso and they sped of down the street what they hadn't noticed was that that a certain maternal figure was watching them from the corner of her mansions window.

* * *

**Once again sorry for taking so long to review and it's partially your fault too, the more reviews I get the faster I work the less reviews I get the sadder I get and think that you aren't reading it and it's not worth my time writing something people don't read so REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. The Hyuga's and a New Friend

_**Happy New Year guys sorry for the late update…. Again**_

_**This month has been a handful been super busy I promise to try my best to update sooner, also the more reviews I get, the more motive I get and the faster I type so**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

_Last Time_

"_Yo, Saku, where are you going?" Sasuke yelled out_

_Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked up at Sasuke "Since when do you call me Saku?"_

"_Since now, where are you going?"_

"_To the park, ahh four minutes left I'm going to be late. Byyyy, ahh Sasuke what are you doing" Sasuke had grabbed Sakura by her waist and flung her over into his arms he carried her to his motorcycle bridal style._

_He swung her over to the ride and slowly sat himself down in front of her. "Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride" Sakura instantly grabbed onto Sasuke torso and they sped of down the street what they hadn't noticed was that that a certain maternal figure was watching them from the corner of her mansions window._

* * *

Coffee shop -

"Mebuki over here" a sweet female voice called out to her childhood friend, Mebuki heard the voice and walked over to it and sat opposite the women at a circular table.

"Mikoto how are you" Mebuki, Sakura's mum greeted Mikoto Uchiha while calling over a waiter and taking her order of mocha latte.

"I'm quiet fine thank you; you look as great and young as ever. Do you still organise the masquerade ball?"

"Mikoto such kindness you also look very young, much younger than I do, and you always ask me the same question every year and the answer is always the same and as always you're invited"

"Thank you, now what is it that you want to talk about, you're too chirpy to call me here to just invite me to your ball"

"You know me too well. Remember when we were younger, we stared to date at the age of sixteen that became a serious relationship and we later ended up wedded to. Our children are seventeen now, a year older than we were when we decided to get married"

"You're saying we should start thinking about their future and pick out the possible relations"

"Yes, in a way" Mebuki answer

"Arrgh my boys are too picky on girls, there's never one good enough. I guess I should start to pick some girls, say is you're daughter available" Mikoto looked at her childhood friend hopeful that the answer would be positive

"Hahaha" Mebuki broke out in laughter and tears that she couldn't contain anymore

"I know, what am I thinking, your daughter is so perfect, of course she wouldn't be available" Mikoto sighed in defeat she thought she'd never find anyone that her boys wouldn't disagree on and actually agree to date.

"No No Mikoto, it's nothing like that. My Daughter is also picky with boys so I was thinking of putting her with one of your boys, I also saw something"

"Really, now what did you see?" Mikoto seemed really intrigued that she even bent over the table closer to Mebuki and Mebuki did the same

"Sakura was going to be late for a sleepover with her friends and your son Sasuke, grabbed her swung her into his arms and carried her bridal style to his motorcycle to give her a lift and he called her Saku" whispered in to Mikoto's ear

"_**MY**_ son Sasuke offered a girl a lift, carried her bridal style and called her by a nickname, Saku. That doesn't sound like him" Mikoto gasped loudly

"I think there's something between them and they haven't even realised it yet"

"We should give them a little push then, this is so exiting I've never seen my son in love"

"This year can you make Sasuke come to the ball he always gets an excuse" Mebuki made an exaggerated circular movement with her arms as she felled from her previous position over the table back to her chair.

"Not this year he doesn't" Mikoto said as she too fell back into her chair. The two women started giggling like two middle school girls at the thoughts of their children together; everyone around them stared as if they were crazy women.

* * *

Konoha Park -

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the park with two minutes to spare. Sasuke got off his motorcycle and went to the side helping Sakura climb off, she grabbed her bags and looked at her compact mirror to make sure she looked okay

Sasuke looked as Sakura as she fixed her hair up and couldn't help but drool we quickly swiped it off before Sakura caught him. She didn't see him drool but she saw him stare and she interpreted it the wrong way thinking something on her didn't look good.

"I look terrible don't I, my hair or maybe the beanie beret, I should have brought a different scarf" Sakura started freaking out and fiddling with her clothes

"No, you look beautiful, you always look beuti- I mean you look okay you always do. Don't worry" Sasuke caught his tongue in the middle of the sentence he hadn't realized what he unconsciously was saying until he nearly fished it and changed it around, cause he didn't want people knowing he had a crush that he still hadn't admitted to have

Sakura blushed, even though Sasuke had cut through his sentence and changed it she still heard him say she always looked beautiful

"Thanks Sasuke, and thanks for the ride too, I wouldn't have gotten hear in time if it wasn't for you" she smiled at him and he smiled back. She checked him up and down analysing his clothes

"well anyways, where are you going all dressed up" she emphasized the 'dressed up' part by playing around with his scarf

"Naruto wants to have a guy's night out" He blushed a little when she starting playing around with his scarf and seemed interested in what he was wearing.

"Ohh I see, well good luck having fun with Naruto around" She parted her hands from his scarf and fixed it back together

"I'll need it"

"thanks again for the ride" Sakura gripped onto his shoulder before he could get back on his motorcycle and gently tugged him towards her, getting on her tiptoes giving him a gentle peck on his cheek before running towards the park and looking back at him shouting

"You better move if you don't want to be late, it wouldn't look good for an important person to arrive late to any event, even if it is lame" she waved at him before he jumped on his motorcycle and raced down the streets

Sakura slowly went over to a swing and started swaying back and forth, thinking about how she and Sasuke got on like what happened in the car park never did happen .Just the thought of it was enough to make her all hot and red until she saw her friends and made her way towards the Hyuga's black limousine

"Hi Sakura" Hinata greeted you could tell by her facial expression that she was really excited for having a sleepover she couldn't stop giggling and smiling.

"Wow you're not late forehead" Ino commented sarcastically

"Of course not" Sakura inwardly sighed at the thought of not being late she had been in such a hurry she couldn't believe it, what she had done with Sasuke was the main cause of the rush and in the end he saved her from being late.

"Well S-Should w-we get going Daisuke"

"Yes Miss"

* * *

- Hyuga Mansion -

The Hyuga's chauffeur started the limousine and arrived at the mansion in a few minutes, during those minutes the girls talked about clothes and Hobbies

"Okay Ladies we've arrived" the chauffeur opened the door for the girls to step out. They came up to the mansions gate arms hooked up in each other's

"Wow Hinata his place is massive" Ino gasped out loud

"Oh it's not much" Hinata smiled at the fact that her friend enjoyed her house whilst on the other hand Sakura didn't seem too surprised, she actually rather thought that Ino was exaggerating if Hinata's mansion was massive Sakura's was humongous.

Hinata guided the girls inside and gave her a tour of the house. They were walking past when Sakura heard some people talking, but what caught her was the mention of her families' name she followed the voices and stood outside the door

"Sakur-"

"What's this room?" Sakura cut off Hinata she knew what she was going to say and right now Sakura needed to know who was behind the door and their reason for talking about her family so casually.

"The living room, come I'll show you" Hinata guided the girls to the room.

She stopped when she saw one boy with long, chocolate brown hair, that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, he had very fair skin and like Hinata had the same lavender pupiless eyes

And one girl that had brown hair that she put up in to Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with a short fringe-bangs falling forehead, copper brown eyes and creamy coloured skin

"Neji, Tenten, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Don't be stupid Hinata, you're not interrupting anything were only talking about the Haruno's masquerade ball" the girl said cheerfully

"What about, the Haruno's masquerade ball?" Sakura asked her voice traced with venom. It annoyed Sakura that could talk about her family like it wasn't important, her family had enough power to fire a rich person and make sure they never found a job again

"Um we were just saying how it's amazing that the Hyuga's were invited. I've read in magazines that it's the most extravagant party you can attend"

"Sakura did you have anything to do with us getting invited" Hinata knew her friend was a Haruno and thought that she had something to do with their invitations because the Haruno's only invited people they knew and Sakura was the only connection to the Haruno's they had.

"My mother just wanted to know the name of my new friend so that she could invite her family to the masquerade ball. So in a way I did, but it was mainly you for being a great friend"

"Wait a minute, what about me" Ino screeched she loved balls and especially the Haruno balls they were always so extravagant

"Your obviously invited Ino, your mums probably receiving the invitation right now" right then Ino's phone buzzed indicating she had a text message from her mum. She took out her Samsung Galaxy Ace and read it.

"It's my mum; she's saying we got invitations for the Haruno Masquerade ball. That's so creepy, you just said that she was probably receiving them now and then my mum texts me"

"Wow its l-like you see the f-future" Hinata said before Sakura could say anything

"Just a lucky guess" Sakura

"Wait up, I'm lost. What does your mum have to do with the invitations?" Tenten was confused, you could see it on her face and the same occurred with Neji except it wasn't as obvious

"Oh I haven't introduced you yet, girls this is Neji Hyuga, my cousin and Tenten Kunai, a friend of Neji and mine. Guys this is Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno"

"Hi" Sakura and Ino said in unison

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno you're the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno" Neji stated

"That's right in flesh n blood" Sakura lifted her hands in the air and bowed

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ino, Sakura" Tenten greeted with a large warming smile stuck on her face

"I know it is- oww why did you do that" Ino screeched in pain because Sakura nudged Ino in the stomach as a warning to stop acting so important

"_cough_ arrogant _cough_, hi don't mind her, a friend of Hinata's is also a friend of mine." Sakura extended her hand for Tenten to shake and then both girls pulled each other in a hug

"Arrogant me- ahh oww oww my foot" Sakura once again inflicted pain on Ino by stepping on her foot

"Like I said don't mind her I'll see around then and of course the masquerade ball"

"Don't think so" Tenten told Sakura

"Why not? If it's because you aren't a Hyuga I can arrange for my mum to invite your family" Sakura asked. Tenten seemed really excited to go and Sakura thought it was a shame that someone who actually appreciated the event wouldn't come.

"Don't bother my family is on a business trip for the next two weeks building a few martial arts dojos with the Hyuga's their researching the equipment to make and the Hyuga's are hiring and marketing" Tenten explained she was really proud of her family and she wouldn't deny it

"Well you can still come as a guest of the Hyuga's, every family is allowed one guest with them that's related to business or a romantic relationship"

"Romantic relationship?" Tenten didn't quite understand what Sakura meant by it so she wanted to be explained further

"You know girlfriend, boyfriend, fiancé, fiancée that relation, their isn't other than that I know that is romantic relationship"

"Wife and husband" Ino sing-songed

"Ino pig the wife becomes part of her husband's family she wouldn't become a guest seen as she **is** part of the family" Sakura groaned in annoyance, she wondered how she had become best friends with someone who only knew how to diet and say stupid things.

"Ok I get the romantic stuff, now back on topic if the Hyuga's want me to come I can come as their guest" Tenten was getting excited at the thought of actually going to the Haruno masquerade ball.

Sakura nodded indicating that what Tenten was asking was true

"Nejiiiiiiiiiii" Tenten looked at Neji with puppy eyes pleading

"Why are you asking me?" Neji was trying really hard to not look in Tenten's eyes; he knew if he did he wouldn't resist saying yes

"Because I need all of you to agree, and I know that Hinata would agree and Hiashi could agree too"

"And what would Hiashi be agreeing to?" a voice came from behind the five teenagers and they instantly turned to the voice that came out of a man with long, brown hair pulled back away from his face reaching a few inches above his waist and pupiless white eyes like all members of his family.

"Father" Hinata bowed in respect to her dad "we were t-talking about the H-Haruno m-masquerade b-ball and just s-saying that it was a p-possibility that you w-would agree to take T-Tenten as the Hyuga's guest"

"Ahh of course and these two pretty young girls"

"The f-friends I invited f-for t-the s-sleepover I asked you about" Hinata stuttered the presence of her father intimidated her a lot and she didn't know how to react

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno" Neji decided to introduce the girls himself seen as his cousin seemed on the verge of having a heart attack

"No wonder I recognised you, I've seen you I a few magazines with your parents" Hiashi was talking directly to Sakura

"Yes sir I believe you have" politely answered back she knew Hiashi felt slightly intimidated by her seen as how much power her family held.

"Now you girls go upstairs and settle down for your sleepover" Hiashi walked out of the room into his work office

"Hey you girl's don't mind if I pop up in your room once in a while, I have to finish a project with Neji so I'm sleeping over"

"Of course not, you can sleep in my room with us and take part in the sleepover if you want" Hinata offered

"Really you girls don't mind" Tenten was getting excited again and Sakura began to think that Tenten became easily excited

"We can all be friends" Hinata smiled

"Another girl to take part in the sleepover games, of course you can join" Ino loved the idea of another girl joining them

"Like my mum say's the more the merrier" and Sakura was simply happy that tonight wouldn't be all be about makeovers as it seemed that Tenten seemed tomboyish.

* * *

_**The sleepover scene would probably be next chapter sorry for delaying it I just really needed Sakura to meet Tenten and for them to befriend each other and for her to meet the rest of the Hyuga's**_

_**If you want any specific thing to happen during the sleepover, review it or PM me about it any suggestions I would be entirely grateful**_

_**Also a remainder to review anything you like and don't like or just update soon review I really wanna know you opinion.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_


	9. Panda Girl

**Hey I'm baaack sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of school work to do it's taken me this last few weeks to adjust back to school and the teacher keep shooting homework at me and I've been completely concentrated on studying for the test our teachers wanna give us to see if we've forgotten anything from before the holidays**

**I Know I'm guilty :P but I promise that I'll start updating faster now that I've finally settled in**

**Oh and I wanna thank LH-Angel and mk for reviewing on the previous chapter it makes me really happy :D**

* * *

_**Last**** Time**  
_

_"Hey you girl's don't mind if I pop up in your room once in a while, I have to finish a project with Neji so I'm sleeping over"_

_"Of course not, you can sleep in my room with us and take part in the sleepover if you want" Hinata offered_

_"Really you girls don't mind" Tenten was getting excited again and Sakura began to think that Tenten became easily excited_

_"We can all be friends" Hinata smiled_

_"Another girl to take part in the sleepover games, of course you can join" Ino loved the idea of another girl joining them_

_"Like my mum say's the more the merrier" and Sakura was simply happy that tonight wouldn't be all be about makeovers as it seemed that Tenten seemed tomboyish._

* * *

Sakura strolled into Hinata's lilac painted room and let her jade eyes wonder around the room until they fell on top of her timid friend siting down in her chair and her loud mouthed friend nowhere in sight she looked at Hinata's bathroom door and sighed.

"She's still in there, isn't she" Sakura inquired

"Y-yeah she is" replied, Sakura closed her eyes cursing under her breath as she approached the door and hammered on it bashfully

"Come on Ino hurry up, by the time you finish getting changed the sleepover would be over" Sakura exclaimed and continuously banged on Hinata's bathroom door where Ino was currently changing into her nightwear, until the door swung open and out came loud blond in all her glory ready to brag about her nightdress

"Tada what do you think?" Ino strode back into Hinata's room whilst she pirouetted around the room exhibiting her blue Ribbon-trim nightie

"It's very stunning Ino" Hinata flattered Ino's nightwear

Sakura face-palmed herself before she slid her hand down and finally voiced her thoughts "You're hopeless; it's just sleepwear not exactly a dress gown" irritatingly shot back

"I would become offended, but that's no use, nothing ever satisfies you. And speaking of dress gown, is that what we would be wearing to the masquerade ball because I need to pick out my dress and prepa-"

"Ino it's a masquerade ball not a prom, as long as the dress reaches the floor it can be a gown or anything it just has to be formal wear. Although I would rather you girls didn't wear a gown, it's getting pretty old fashion, and not even my mother wears it anymore."

"So I would be able to use a leg slit dress" Ino said as hope flashed in her eyes

"Yep" Sakura replied as she twirled her rosy tresses around her smooth, tender fingers

"Hmm…." Ino placed her finger on her chin, her usual thinking position as she examined Hinata's figure. "Hinata those pyjamas are super cute!" She screeched

The girls sweat drooped at Ino's sudden change in attitude "Ino…. Really, you were just so serious and then, Wow only you could pull that off. And yeah Hinata looks cute plus that top is pretty cute"

Both girls adverted their sights to Hinata and gazed at her nightwear which comprised of a lilac plaid pyjamas bottoms and a Butterfly Print Sleep Tee

"T-Thanks girls" Hinata flushed in embarrassment of unfamiliar attention she was receiving was from the two girls until they heard the door open with a loud **_THUD_**

The behind the door appeared the form of a sheepishly grinning girl "Sorry about that I just have this annoying habit of knocking doors down, anyway I just came to see how you're doing, and deliver you guys some chips, pretzels, and candy"

"Ooh delicious, NO I'm on a diet I can't eat that, don't try and tempt me, you want me to get me fat don't you" Ino started debating in her mind if she should sacrifice a few grams in exchange for an explosion of sugariness or not

"Huh" Tenten dropped her head to the side in puzzlement

"Don't mind her Tenten she's a diet maniac" Sakura assured her "when are you joining us for the sleepover?"

"Oh right, I actually was hoping to join in now, Neji had some friends call him in for guy night so I'll finish the project tomorrow" Tenten replied directing her attention back to the rosette

"G-guy night" Hinata repeated enrolling herself in Tenten's and Sakura's conversation as she walked over

"Who's he having the guy night with?" Ino enquired once she got over her insignificant tantrum about diets and sweets

"Naruto and some others"

"Isn't Neji a year older than Naruto?"

"Yeah but that still doesn't stop him from hanging out with each other" Ino retorted as she plopped down on a purple ben bag seat "I wonder what they do when they're together"

"Hmm beats me, Tenten where are your pyjamas?" Sakura asked changing subject as she walked over to Tenten

"I left them at home, I'll go and get them" she announced as her hand inched closer to the door knob but stopped when Sakura caught her hand

"Wait… I'll go with you" the rosette proclaimed

"Okay" came Tenten's reply before Sakura moved quickly inside just to grab her red fit and flare coat and her black beanie beret

Hinata glanced at Sakura as she swiftly wrapped her black kite scarf around her snow white neck. Hinata thought she had seen a reddish mark on the pinkett's neck that looked like a bruise but dismissed the thought and convinced herself that she had been imagining things

"Okay later girls, be back in a few minutes" and with that they took out

"Bye Pig, bye Hina" Sakura Shouted before they departed and walked out of the mansion huge doors waving at the other two girls

Tenten looked over to Sakura with mischievousness glinting in her eyes "hey don't you wanna know what the boys are up to"

"Honestly, no" Sakura impassively replied back

"WHAT, don't you ever what to know what boys do during they're guy nights"

"No"

"Don't you wanna know the opinion they have on you?"

"Oh I already know what opinion they have on me" Sakura said a smirk played its way onto her face

"Oh really, so what do they think about you?"

"They think I'm hot and rich and that's all that makes me, me" Tenten looked over and Sakura and noted a hint of irritation in her tone void of emotion and knew that Sakura wasn't one to be taken lightly

She noticed Sakura didn't like it when people thought that she was nothing more than a rich pretty girl by the fire burning in her eyes, she left a little stupid for bringing the topic up until Sakura continued what she was saying with an evident amount of superiority and arrogance in her voice

"They also think about how good at kissing I am and how much they would enjoy making out with me, but, it appears that unlike me, you would like to know what opinion Neji shares on you. Since its clear as water you like him"

"What! No I don't like him where did you get thawrg" Sakura threw her hand over Tenten's face making Tenten's mumbles incomprehensible

"Please, don't argue and just go get your pyjamas" Sakura ever so slowly slid her hand off Tenten's lips whilst they continued walking towards Tenten's house

* * *

Naruto had invited his friends to a guy's night out at his favourite ramen restaurant, ichiraku. His friends Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai where sitting around a table eating their ramen when Naruto mischievously looked at Sasuke and decided to interrogate him on something he saw.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"hn"

"So…. what's up with you and Sakura" Naruto asked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively an action that Sasuke preferred to disregard

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked not understanding what his so called 'best friend' was talking about

"You know what I mean teme" Naruto raised his voice at Sasuke getting annoyed at the stoic boy

"No, I don't" he calmly replied

Naruto was getting frustrated and was about to yell before a boy who was sleeping soundly woke up from the commotion and interrupted.

"Troublesome …. Naruto saw the new girl, Sakura, give you a kiss on the cheek"

The boy who interrupted had fairly long jet black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, narrow black eyes, and has both ears adorned by silver stunts

Sasuke was caught off guard and nearly choke on his ramen. _Nearly_ but didn't because of his serene, level-headed and stoic Uchiha persona. He might not have choked but there was an obvious expression of astonishment on his face and his friends could see that.

"Wow, I never thought that I would live to see the day that the prodigious Sasuke Uchiha, would wear any kind of expression on his face" Teasingly Naruto was the first one to speak

"Shut-up dobe" Sasuke shot Naruto his legendary death glare and composed himself, all emotions leaving his expressionless face except annoyance with of his friends

"Seems like the player has a taken a fondness to this girl" Sai joined in wearing his trade mark fake smile

"This girl must really be something to get you all aggravated, normally you wouldn't care what Naruto has to say about girls that you play with"

"I think this isn't just any girl that he can play with Neji, she's messed Sasuke up" Shikamaru yawned and flashed a smirk, he knew they were all pressing on the topic to get the Uchiha worked up. It wasn't very often Sasuke got mad, and when he did it usually was because of the blonde boy.

"Would you guys just shut up she hasn't messed me up and I don't care she's just a girl, I haven't developed any feelings for her" Sasuke slightly raised his voice at them whilst trying to cool down yet again

"I read in a book that denial is the first stage to love" at this comment all the boys stating smirking, they knew that Sasuke was very picky on girls and none they had encountered before fulfilled all of his categories

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, she was thanking me for giving her a ride, it wasn't anything else. It was just that" Sasuke stated annoyingly he hated that his friend kept pressuring but under his annoyed tone he was grieving because deep in his heart he wanted her to kiss him because she truly wanted to and not to thank him but he would never admit it to himself or anyone else.

"But you wanted the kiss to be more than _**just** **that** _didn't you"

"What are you on about Hyuga" Sasuke seethed through his gritted teeth glaring at the Hyuga, being the Hyuga Neji was he was also quiet stubborn and glared back at Sasuke

"Hey break it up now; before any of your fangirls notice you Sasuke, it's too troublesome to put up with their screeches"

"The two boys backed off and went back to their ramen the atmosphere becoming quiet, but once again the silence was broken by Naruto's giggling everyone at the table looked at him bewildered before he started spluttered out something that made Sasuke embarrassed and annoyed

"Sasuke has a cruuush, Sasuke has a cruuush Sasuke, has a cruuush" Naruto sang over and over getting louder each time attracting people's attention

"Dobe..." Sasuke said in threating tone, every word laced with venom and his death glare was giving him a look that said _'if you don't shut up I will kill you without hesitating'_

But Naruto didn't spare him a glance and didn't notice the deadly aura emitting from his best friend and continued chanting

"I don't know why you're singing dickless. You have a crush on Neji's cousin, Hinata" Sai involved Naruto's secret he so pricelessly possessed away from Neji

"You what Naruto you have a crush on my cousin Hinata" Neji enraged interrogated Naruto and started moving towards him like a lion after his prey

"waa don't kill me Neji if, you do I'll tell everyone that you like panda girl" Naruto hastily shouted putting his arms up to defend himself from Neji's attack which never came because of Neji's state of shock assuming that the others could've figured out who Naruto was talking about.

"Panda… Girl?" inquired the three boys puzzled by what Naruto was shouting

"Oopsy sorry" Naruto uttered to Neji

"Whose Panda girl?" Questioned Sai

"Nothing, it's just Naruto being stupid, let's eat" Neji rushed to his seat and dug into his ramen. After the boys ate in silence none knew what to say. They had forgotten about teasing Sasuke and replaced the thought with _'panda girl'_ not confused with what Naruto was talking about

Something they neither of them were aware of was someone listening in on their uproar from the other side of the road

* * *

"Sakura come on the Hyuga mansion is this way"

"Coming" Sakura had heard some shouting that seemed to sound like Neji so she and went to see what it was, what she saw confirmed her suspicions. It was Neji and the other boys at there guy night. The things she heard was replaying in her head over and over again

**_'"You what Naruto, you have a crush on my cousin Hinata" Neji shouted_**

**_"waa don't kill me Neji if you do I'll tell everyone that you like panda girl" Naruto put his hands up in defensive mode_**

**_"Panda… Girl" the three boys were confused at what Naruto had said_**

_'I knew Naruto liked Hinata, even his friends know it. Though it might be difficult to match them together with an overprotect figure like Neji around, unless he got a girlfriend, Tenten. I can't imagine anyone else who could have a crush on Neji but he likes 'Panda girl 'whoever that is. I have to talk with Ino she'll know what to do'_

"Sakura your new at Konoha high aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a boy you like" Tenten mischievously asked

"Tenten, I think you should know that I've never had a boyfriend"

"WHAT! How could you never have had a boyfriend before? , you're so pretty, and you said yourself boys wanna make out with you" Tenten shouted in astonishment

"I don't have boyfriends cause I'm not up for a serious relationship. I kiss, I flirt, I break their poor little hearts and the worst part for them I never liked them or have been interested in them, I only did it for fun. Come to think of it, I don't recall any of their names"

"So… You're like a player" Tenten hesitantly asked

"Not like, am" Tenten shot Sakura an incredulous look and Sakura just kept her sight ahead of her and smirked before returning to her unresponsive façade "don't worry I'm not a whore that goes around to get laid, just a heartbreaker"

"Oh, have you told the other girls" Tenten's face lightened up slightly at receiving knowledge that the girl she was familiarizing herself with was a whore

"Only Hinata, still have to tell Ino"

"If a saint like Hinata accepted you then a sinner like Ino has to say yes and after all Ino's a friend of Sasuke Uchiha, he's also a-" Sakura cut her off knowing what Tenten's words were going to be

"Player, yeah Hinata already warned me"

"Oh here we are, back at the Hyuga's" Tenten pushed the doors open to be meet with the sound of Hinata desperately trying to run away from Ino

"I-Ino p-please don't"

Just then Sakura and Tenten slammed the doors open do see Hinata on her bed and Ino leaning over her. Sakura could clearly see that Ino was trying to put make-up on Hinata but to Tenten that didn't know Ino, well enough to be aware she was a boy-crazed girl was a completely different scene

"Ahh I won't let you rape Hinata" Tenten ran to Ino for an attempt to jump on top her but the two girl dodged quickly before the impact, resulting in Tenten landing on the lilac covered bed

"Ino-pig, why were you trying to put make-up on Hinata?"

"It will make her look prettier, plus boys will look more at her and ask her on dates, Hinata you need to put on some lipstick"

"Wait you were trying to put lipstick on the girl" Tenten flushed in embarrassment in realization of Ino's true actions "Tenten you should know that Ino is a boy-crazed girl not a lesbian. If you ever find her trying to rape someone it would definitely be a hot guy" Sakura moved over to Tenten helping her up to her feet

"She won't do that to me will she?" Tenten asked below a whisper just enough for Sakura to hear

"That's Ino for you, she's unpredictable. But I'm ain't letting her touch me" Sakura replied

"Hinata, Ino. Me and pinkie here are going to change into our pjs. We won't take long"

The two girls went into the bathroom and came out in seconds dressed. Sakura was wearing a plain mint spaghetti strap top and white pyjama short shorts and Tenten was wearing a large red tank top printed reading 'watch out! This girl is burning' and white pyjama pants that go to mid-calf length

"Okay, now what are we going to do?" Tenten asked as she leaned onto the wall

"I say make-overs" Ino exclaimed jumping up

"I say-no way"

"Tennie, I know you're a tomboy and all but seriously a makeover won't kill you"

"Ino why don't we start by just talking and getting to know each other better before moving onto make-overs" Sakura suggested

"That s-sounds like a great I-idea"

"Fine, but then we have make overs" Ino gave in but at the same time was thinking what knid if make overs she would give every girl including Tenten

"Okay and don't you think you're getting out of this Tenten, if I'm doing you are too" Sakura glared dangerously at Tenten emphasising the fact she wasn't getting out of it

"Oh come on, you girls are used to all that make up and dressing up. My family owns a weapons business, I don't do that" Tenten protested moaned

"Tenten, I-it's decided, n-now don't p-protest" Hinata sternly said surprising everyone

"Hinata not you too" Tenten started whining before Sakura shoved Tenten onto a bean bag and grabbed one sitting next to her giving her no space to start protesting and waited for the others to follow her example, once they did she started up the conversation

"Okay so first let's get to know each other better, dislikes and likes. Tenten since your moaning so much why don't, you start"

"Fine" Tenten huffed when she saw Sakura's menacing glare "I dislike fancy stuff, makeup and those girly girl things, what I like is weapons, martial arts, sports and a good completion. Oh and my favourite weapons are the crossbow, shurikens, kunais and Kusarigama but I guess you guys aren't really into these things so it probably sounds all like load of baloney"

"What about The Chain Wind Staff you seem like a person who would know how to use it" said surprising both Tenten and Hinata

"Ehh you know about weapons"

"Yep she does, forehead here is tomboyish in certain aspects you know all sporty and at the same time quiet feminine"

"I used to practise the use of weapons and martial arts secretly since I was six because my parent didn't approve and still don't, I stopped when I was fifteen, my parent were starting to grow suspicious" she decided to enlighten the girls on her history with weapons and martial arts before they started asking questions

"When y-you practised, what did y-you tell y-your p-parents"

"Said I was studying in the library"

"How did you keep it up for so many years? I mean because you were actually practising martial arts and you weren't studying, wouldn't your school work be a low grade"

"Ha forehead, get a low grade, that's hilarious. This girl is like a genius. In every test we had at school she always scored full marks without even studying. There isn't a test where she's gotten lower than that. Know what? I bet she's gonna get a perfect score on that test Kurenai gave us today. Mark my words girls"

"Wow so you're kinda like a female version of the Uchiha. You're a player and a genius" Tenten spurted out forgetting that Ino didn't know yet

"Player? Sakura you're a player" Ino asked disbelievingly, her blue sea eyes wide open

"Uh unfortunately … Yeah" Sakura said while glaring at Tenten furiously who mouthed a _'sorry, my bad'_ and the pinkett nodded back in acknowledgement

"Oh… Did you know Hinata?" Ino asked, the tension in the room increased and everything becoming awkward. Everyone adverted their glace towards Hinata already knowing her answer, even Ino

"Y-yes" Hinata muttered looking anywhere but her newly made friends faces

"I told Hinata at school during lunch when you were at the cafeteria and Tenten on the way back here, I wanted to tell you, but Sasuke and Naruto were around and when it was just us it slipped my mind because we were remembering the old days" hastily Sakura explained so that Ino wouldn't be hurt

"Jeez forehead don't sweat it, Tenten said kinda like a female version of Sasuke, so you don't go to bed with them and that's fine by me as long as you don't act like a slut" Ino laughed lightning the mood around her and causing the other girls to lightly giggle except Sakura who just whole-heartedly smiled

"So you're okay with it?"

"I'm friends with Sasuke even though he's a player, why wouldn't I be okay with you if you're my childhood friend?" the two childhood friends hugged each other and broke away back into there seats

"Now that we're all aware of Sakura player nature, why don't we continue, Ino tell us about you?" Tenten declared taking the attention off Sakura's case and back onto what they were doing before

"Right away Panda Girl" Ino bellowed and got an annoyed look from Tenten

"Panda girl?"

* * *

**Hey, well I'm making the girls have their sleepover next chapter I'm planning on making them play truth or dares so it would be really cool if you could review or pm me about some dares you want them to do**

**Also Temari is going to be appearing in 2 to 3 chapters ahead so I just wanna clarify that this fanfic is a Shikatema and not Shikaino, Ino's going to be paired up with Sai AND**

**Please give me ideas for upcoming Chapters I'm running out of Ideas here so please review and also don't forget to review or PM me about any dares you would like the girls to do**

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEw ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEw ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW **


	10. The Sleepover

**YAY Chapter 10**

**Read and review Naruto notices something on Sasuke specifically around his neck And NO it's nothing to do with vampires **

**And thank you to midnightsmiles for reviewing Read the story and enjoy I hope you like it**

* * *

The girls were sat in a circle on a bean bag with an annoyed Tenten and a teasing Ino

"Panda ... Girl?" Sakura said

"Yeah that the nickname Ino gave me because of my buns, even Naruto stared calling be that, but it's only them two that call me that and no one else besides you guys, Naruto and Neji know about my nickname"

"That's interesting... Very interesting" Sakura inwardly smirked to herself "Okay Ino it's your turn then its Hinata's"

"What about you, don't you tell us about yourself forehead?"

"You guys already learned that I'm a player, I practised martial arts and weaponry and that I'm also a genius who will get full marks on Kurenai's test"

"Oh yeah" Ino smiled at the girls before she started talking "well things I hate, sweating it's so icky, Sasuke's fangirls they're a bunch of bitchy sluts that don't like me because I'm friends with him and I hate imitations they have to be originals. I love boys, jewellery, shoes makeup, shopping and overall flowers and I know you like'em too Sakura, it's because of them we became BFF's

"Sakura looked over at Ino and flashed her a sincere smile before looking at Hinata "you're turn Hinata"

"Yes" Hinata nodded and began ""well, I dislike foods dishes such as crabs and shrimps, I like food dishes as zenzai and cinnamon rolls and my hobbies would be cooking and the art of pressing flowers"

Zenzai and cinnamon rolls are okay but sesame dumplings are way better

"Excuse me… Sesame dumplings are nothing compared to syrup-coated anko dumplings"

"Come on pinky show me what you got"

I guess well anyway let's do something else now

"Are you sure you wanna fight me you might regret it"

"No possible way would I regr-

"Aah you two already look like you've been friend forever fighting over something soo trivial as food

"I guess so"

"Well yeah. Let's do something else"

"Yeah baby finally, my turn to shine" Ino started dancing around the room and the other girls looked at in each other in bewilderment as to why there blond friend was dancing around like a pshyco

"What is she talking about?" Tenten inquired

"I don't k- wait, oh no, it's not" Sakura said remembering one very important detail they mentioned earlier and that everyone forgot. Everyone except Ino

"Yes it is" Ino smirked as she came to eye level with Sakura looking slightly down on her because Ino was a few inches higher than Sakura, but nerveless Sakura didn't feel the tiniest bit intimidated

"What are you talking about?" Tenten questioned too confused to understand the code language these girls spoke

"I think there talking about make overs that Ino wanted to do" Hinata sighed silently and Tenten's face darkened significantly before she yelled in protest "NO!"

"Yes Tenten" Ino teased "You all agreed that after you finished the introduction we would do makeovers" sing-sang as she rushed over to her bag and grabbed a bottle of her homemade cumber cleanser cream. She squeezed a lump of it on to her hand and quickly moved to the girls, smacking it on their cheeks, smearing it as she moved across the face to the next girl. She left them to spread the rest on their own whilst she gently rubbed some on to her own face; these actions were soon copied by the girls except Tenten

Tenten sat motionless refusing to move a muscle whatsoever to spread the cream, forcing Ino to jump on to Tenten's beanbag trapping her from any possible escape and after much fussing and wriggling she eventually succeeded in applying the cream

"Urgh when can I get this paste thing off" she moaned

"Hey that is my homemade cleansing cream it not just a paste thing"

"Well why the hell do you even need it, I understand why you would use makeup but I don't see how _this_ benefits" hollowed

"Tenten, things like dust, grease, dirt, make up and bacteria are accumulated on your skin everyday making it prone to many diseases. If you don't treat your skin probably by cleansing it instead of wiping it with a towel the impurities will clog up the pores giving way to many skin problems." Sakura scolded looking quiet irritated at the brunets' antics

"That's why I'm using this thing you call 'paste'. Just washing it isn't enough; you have to through the cleansing routine and should every day with a proper cleansing cream or lotion which is suitable to your skin. It is of utmost importance to remove all the dirt and make up from the face before going to bed"

"Cleansers are kept on skin for about a minute or so. It won't take long, then you can remove it with a tissue or damp cotton wool till then, hold your opinions yourself and STOP moaning" Sakura said

"Oh fine and just for the record I wasn't moaning" Tenten slumped back into her seat and pouted

"Oh Panda, get over it you were moaning and where's my makeup bag"

"What's the makeup for? And if it's what I'm thinking then I can assure you that is going nowhere near me" she said pointing at the makeup bag on Hinata's desk

"Oh Panda if you think I'm thinking putting on makeup for you guys then you're so wrong. It's to get ready for school tomorrow" Ino giggled at Tenten's reaction

"Who wears makeup to school?"

"Me"

"Other than you Ino"

"I do" everyone looked to the source of the voice, Sakura. Tenten looked amazed whilst the other two girls looked accustomed to it and didn't find it too surprising as most girls wore makeup, even Hinata with her lip gloss.

"Sakura, you wear makeup?"

"Some mascara and eyeliner, lip gloss too but I don't exaggerated"

"I never noticed that girls wore make up at school and wait a minute if you weren't thinking of using makeup then what was **_that_** when you tried putting lipstick on Hinata earlier on"

"Hinata has her own make up set and I was looking through it she just so happens to have wonderful colours and I've never seen her use it"

"She just wanted to see what I looked like" Hinata mumbled more to herself than to the others but they still heard her "oh and Ino, could I keep my hair the way it is, I like it like this"

"Okay Hinata, just your nails and also Sakura, you girls have perfect hair. Now Tenten we gotta get you out of those buns"

"WHAT! NO" Tenten shouted backing away while holding onto her buns

"Tenten, it's a makeover if you don't change something it isn't one, now don't spoil our fun" Sakura moved over next to her and pushed her towards the bathroom

"Come on Tenten, I'm curling your hair using hair rollers. This will be a hard but fulfilling process, continue pushing Saks" Ino walked into the bathroom carrying her bag with hair rollers with Sakura pushing Tenten behind her

"Ino take as long as you like I'll be doing Hinata's nails"

"Knock yourself out" she said closing the door behind her and the protesting Tenten and locking it

"What do you say about a butterfly design on your nails?" Sakura now said devoting her full attention to the shy Hyuga girl

"I like it" Hinata smiled brightly at Sakura

"But first let's get this cleanser thing off" Sakura grabbed a box of tissues and through it over to Hinata after taking one for herself. After the girls wiped away the cream and throughout the used tissues in the bin, Sakura picked up her bag that was in the corner of the room, took out her makeup bag and walked over to sit on Hinata's bed. Her hands searched through her makeup bag for her desired nail varnish and when she found it she took out a bottle of China Glaze Gothic Lolita and looked over to Hinata "Hands please" she winked and Hinata giggled, she walked over and sat on her bed next to Sakura and let the rosette take her hands

Sakura quickly worked her way through putting a layer of the purple polish on Hinata's nails skilfully not missing a spot before stretching her hand into her makeup bag and grabbing a black striper to paint the details of the butterfly wings and finally added some white dots with a nail art pen to the black tips.

(This is how it looks like -

. /-dyXxChfaplQ/T1cw_KeZB2I/AAAAAAAAC5E/g9bSYM5ZWBo/s1600/Raggio+di+Luna+ )

"Wow Sakura it looks amazing" Hinata complimented her artwork while looking over to the pinkett who had her eyebrows furrowed in concentration

"It's okay I guess, just let me add a little glitter on these parts then a top coat so it won't chirp away and then…" Sakura mumbling faded away as she added the finishing touch on Hinata's nails

"Finished, now let's go downstairs and put them in a bowl of icy water to make them dry faster, I'll just paint your toe nails with one coat, add a butterfly nail sticker on one of the nails and them its finished. That way it won't be too complicated and at the same time it completes the butterfly art"

The two girls nodded and moved away from the room Hinata stretched her hands to turn the door knob but Sakura beat her to it "Hinata keep your hands away from EVERYTHING, if it touches anything it would smudge and that would be disastrous and a complete mess" Hinata nodded in understanding and headed to the kitchen to get a bowl of icy water with her hands outstretched not to touch anything and the pinkett next to her

* * *

- In the Bathroom -

"Okay Tenten come here" Ino wiped her cleanser of her own and Tenten's face before dragged Tenten further into the bathroom to under one of the shower heads and washer her head undoing the buns. She squirted some of her shampoo and washed it thoroughly with warm water hitting the back of her hands and traveling down Tenten's hair washing it off and applied some conditioner right after, thoroughly rinsing the product out of her hair and led her to her towel and towel dried her hair leaving it slightly damp.

Ino filled her palm with hair mousse and worked her way through the from root to tips of Tenten's hair and surprisingly Tenten didn't struggle or fight back and responded calmly to the whole process

She smooth's out the hair with a comb, gently working through any tangles she encountered and sectioned the hair into different parts pulling and securing hair up with several hair clips. She combed the hair out and pulled it out straight placing the plastic hair roller at the end of the hair section and rolling it upwards to the skull ensuring that she held the hair tightly to create a secure curl. And put in a hair clip around the curler to keep in place.

She curled the entire head in the same manner and pulled out her hair dryer from her bag and plugged it in giving Tenten's hair a two-minute pass under the blow dryer on high heat directly above each plastic curler for few seconds. She got a hair net out of her bag and covered Tenten's entire scalp to allow time for the curlers to set.

"Okay all done, were leaving the curlers overnight" Ino announced as she packed her things back into her bag

"WHAT, OVERNIGHT" Tenten shouted

"Yep, for better results we should always allow sufficient time for the hair to dry before removing the rollers. And overnight is the perfect amount of time to let it settle especially when you have thick hair, like yours"

"Does that mean I have to wear it to school like this?" Tenten huffed

"Yes it does"

"So you're making me more feminine"

"Hey don't say that like it's a bad thing look at Saks, she's more tomboy than girl but it actually looks like she'd full on girly girl" Ino remarked

"She doesn't look like a full on girly girl but she doesn't look tomboyish to me"

"Trust me she is, she's very athletic, likes video games and has that boy knowledge but also at the same time she's also very glamorous and also likes shopping. She isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty and getting into a fight unlike some girls or really just rich people who whimper"

"Wouldn't getting into fights ruin her reputation?"

"yeah, but she doesn't get caught anytime she's in a fight she makes sure it's only her and that person and after beating them to a pulp she gets rid of any evidence that she was at the scene and covers up by saying she was at some other place at that time. With no evidence it's just their word against hers and coming from such a powerful family has its privileges

"What if she's insulted in public with loads of people around? Like if they say her family is stupid or that she is ugly"

"Uses their faults against them and because Sakura's practically perfect they can't use anything against her, if they say she's ugly she would say 'if I'm ugly how come I've model so many famous stylists creation' if they say her family is stupid she-"

"Would use bad things about their family and confront them with it and say that her family is great and give evidence"

* * *

-Hinata's Room -

"Exactly" Ino opened and saw Sakura and Hinata and smiled brightly at them "What are you two doing" Tenten said with confusion clear on her face as she walked passed Ino and walked back into the room to be met by the sight of Sakura hands in a bowl of water

"Drying nails" Sakura sullenly said

"What?"

"T-Tenten, when we put wet, varnished nails in cold water accelerates the drying p-process" Hinata explained

"And by the looks of it Sakura is drying off her nails which mean your ones are done" Ino looked over at Hinata; as she spoke she approached the girl "Let's see" Ino squealed excitedly

The shy girl slowly outstretched her hands to show Ino the beautiful art Sakura blessed her nails with

"FAB-U-LOS"

"My handicraft work, how do you like it?" Sakura said her gaze know on Tenten

"Wow I gotta admit, it's pretty cool"

"What about your nails forehead"

Sakura silently took her hands out of the water bowl, shook them to get rid of the water on her hand and showed them to the girls

. /_

"Cu-u-te"

"I tried my best, I'm not very-"

"Hinata, stop; I couldn't have asked for better. It reflects my personality"

"You're right forehead, it's a simple flower design and Sakura is fairly simple; simple as in not too extravagant because you're actually quiet complicated to understand; it's on a blood red background and Sakura can be quiet _violent_"

"Thank you, I know I'm violent. Are you doing your nails?"

"Duh, I'm doing a French manicure and Tenten-"

"Is getting one coat of varnish only, No fancy nail arts" Tenten said now thumping back into her bean bag she previously sat on before being briskly dragged to the bathroom

"Fine by me" Sakura said taking back her previous position on Hinata's bed

"I'll do my own and Tenten's" Ino declared while taking her bean bag next to Tenten

"Think you can handle it Ino" Sakura asked but her attention was completely withdrawn from her friends to the view from Hinata's window

"Of course just gonna need that varnish you have, 'Sweetheart' form 'OPI'"

"Just take it but put it back in" Sakura said throwing her makeup bag across the room falling into Ino's lap her eyes never failing to leave the sunset

Hinata walked over to a table that was filled with candy from the sweets Tenten that had brought in earlier and took a cupcake and was walking back until her eyes fell on Sakura and she went back to get another one

"Sakura do you want one" Sakura eyes left the beautiful sunset and landed on the icing coated cupcake that Hinata was offering

"Thanks Hinata" Sakura took the scrumptious cupcake into her small mouth and gobbled it down she got up and looked around to see Ino finishing Tenten's nail and getting started on hers

"Let's play a game"

"Hmm, what game?" Tenten asked averting her eyes towards the small pinkett

"The traditional game all girls play at a sleepover, Truth or Dares"

"I LOVE THAT GAME, I START" Ino stopped looking at her nails to look at the girls or more like look at her victims "okay here goes one for… Sakura"

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Sakura huffed "just cause I like challenges, especially coming from you, I chose dare"

"Hehehe… okay…"Ino looked at Sakura nervously trying to figure a dare worthy of her opponent "Ino, would you like some time to think" Ino nodded vigorously to answer Sakura's question

"I'll go then, Hinata truth or dare"

"Oh um… Truth" Hinata answered

"Okay if you were stranded on an island with just one person, who would you want that one person to be, opposite gender" Sakura smiled slyly at Hinata already knowing her answer

"N-Na-Naruto" Hinata whispered

"What was that Hinata, I couldn't hear you" Sakura teased

"I said… NARUTO" Hinata shouted out loud and when she realized what she had she blushed furiously

"Did she say Naruto" Ino asked, surprise clear in her voice

Sakura shared a knowing glance at Hinata asking for permission to let the girls know of her crush, Hinata understood what her friend was asking for and slowly, hesitantly nodded

"Girls, now that were all friends we should have no secrets to each other included secret crushes, Hinata" Sakura announced, all girls turned their gazes at the mention of Hinata's name to the said girl

"Yes, I well… I have a crush on N-Na-Naruto" Hinata timidly answered

"You have a crush on Naruto, omg soo cute" Ino squealed. Hinata smiled timidly smiled back at her blond friend

"Yeah very cute but… Hinata, you know Neji won't approve" Tenten said concern laced in her voice. She knew Neji was super overprotective of his cousin Hinata and didn't enjoy having boys around her

"I know" Hinata said adverting her glace to the floor shyly thinking about Neji's reaction if he found out that Hinata was crushing on Naruto

"Well too bad for Neji. It's Hinata's life not his, he can't decide for her she has to make her own decisions and she decided to follow her own heart, which is always the best option. If you have one" Sakura said the last part to herself and no one heard her and no one needed to hear her because they wouldn't understand and wouldn't be able to do anything about it

"Forehead is right, that ice cube needs to get himself a girlfriend" at Ino's comment Tenten suddenly looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world as she flushed bright red at the thought of Neji however this didn't go unnoticed as she thought it would

Sakura gently poked Hinata's side and tilted her head towards the blushing form of the eldest girl of the group. Hinata looked over to where Sakura was orienting her to look and when she saw Tenten she soon caught on to what Sakura was insinuating and silently giggled catching Ino's attention but Tenten continued oblivious

"What are you laughing about Hinata" Ino whispered she knew that for Hinata to be laughing out of the blue was unusual and that it was clearly something worth discovering

"Look over at Tenten pig" Sakura whispered and let Ino's eyes travel to Tenten's current blushing form and slyly smiled "we'll talk about this later" She said back to Sakura and Hinata who nodded in agreement

Tenten finally stopped blushing and cleared her voice receiving the attention of the girls "let's continue, Hinata it's your go"

"Okay, Tenten truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Um well… Can I have some help" Hinata asked looking over to the girls in distress

"Help her, I want an interesting dare" range so she wouldn't be able to decipher what they were saying

"What should we dare her to do?" Hinata asked

"Make her wear makeup?"

"Ino that's an easy dare"

"Hey it's just a suggestion, Saku"

"I think it should somehow be related to Neji"

"Good thinking Hinata" Sakura said put her finger on her chin thinking of different possibilities until one came to mind and she deviously smiled

"I know that face what are you thinking" Ino asked

"It can be a little mean on Neji"

"What is it" Hinata asked not caring if it affected Neji in anyway

"When Neji falls asleep Tenten has to put make up on him and take a picture"

"And show the picture to the guys" Hinata suggested

"No, Tenten would never allow that" Ino puffed

"But she doesn't have to know that"

"What do you mean Sakura?" Ino pushed onto the subject

"She could use Hinata's phone to take a picture and when we go to school tomorrow she could show it to the boys and Tenten wouldn't know till after because she isn't in our class"

"Let's go then" Ino jumped away from the huddled group and sat down

"Tenten your dare is to put make up on Neji when he falls asleep"

"WHAT NOW!"

"Oww don't tell me panda's scared" Ino tormented

"I'm not its just-just that it's mean on Neji"

"He'll wash it off in the morning don't worry" Hinata encouragingly said

"Fine then, I'll wait till he arrives. Now it's my Turn Ino, take your pick"

"Truth"

"What's the lamest pick up line someone's said to you?"

"The lamest pick up line I've received was from this nerd, he said 'Baby you're like a student and I am like a math book, you solve all my problems' seriously lame I don't understand a thing of maths how could I solve his problems"

The girls laughed before Sakura interrupted "Ino have you thought of anything for me" Ino stopped laughing and looked at Sakura and disappointedly said "sorry, I haven't and I don't want help I want to think of something by myself"

"How about putting the dare on standby, when you come up with something tell me" Sakura decided Ino nodded happily and pilled all the girls into a group hug

The girls parted from the hug when they heard a knock on the door "come in" Hinata yelled. The door opened revealing Neji's form with a box of meat pizza in his hands "got you girls pizza, eat it before it gets cold"

Tenten quickly darted into the bathroom so he wouldn't see what Ino had done to her hair and to hid her blush from seeing him in a tank top and some shorts that highly complimented his chiselled abs

Neji looked into the room searching for a particular brunette "Tenten's in the bathroom" Hinata answer Neji's unspoken question. Neji grunted and left the room without a second word

"Tenten come back Neji's gone" Tenten tiptoed back in the room slowly and cautiously slid into her seat "look don't give me those looks, I just don't want people seeing me like this it's embarrassing"

"Uh huh" Ino cunningly smiled at Tenten "sure Tenten, it's only cause you don't wanna be embarrassed" Ino sarcastically said but Tenten preferred to overlook her comment

"Yummy pizza, the only thing to make this better is a horror movie" Tenten said moving over to open the pizza box "oh we were counting on that. Pig" Sakura called over to Ino who came right to her side in instants.

"Ta-da, The Blair Witch Project, a horror movie, three film students go missing after traveling into the woods of Maryland where it's believed to be haunted by the Blair witch. They make a documentary about the local Blair Witch legend and disappear leaving only their footage behind found a year after"

"A horror movie?" Hinata asked a little anxious

"Don't worry Hinata, forehead made sure that it would be age appropriate, 15 and over"

"Then what are we waiting for put the movie on" Tenten enthusiastically asked

Hinata strode over to her plasma TV and put the DVD in the DVD player. Whilst the movie started playing they all set the bean bags in a straight line in front of the TV with the seating arrangement of Tenten and Hinata at the sides and the other two in the middle, Sakura next to Hinata and Ino next to Tenten.

They grabbed the pizza box and popcorn -that Tenten had brought in earlier- and started eating along as the story started

* * *

"Naruto what are you doing following me" Sasuke asked walking to his motorcycle

"I let my maths book the last time I went your place and my mum won't let me back in unless I have the book with me"

"Sounds like Kushina" Sasuke stated "You know it" Naruto said walking over to his (what a surprise) orange Ascari KZ1 sports car

"Race ya" Naruto rushed into his car and stepped on the accelerator pedal going full speed believing Sasuke was behind him when actually Sasuke took a shortcut.

"Hey Teme how do you get here before me" Naruto asked as he got out of his Car and noticed Sasuke waiting outside

"It's a race to my house, I was clearly at an advantage knowing all the routes to get here" Sasuke affirmed

"Well I'll just get my book and I'm out of here I'm soo tiered" Naruto yawned before his eyes travelled behind him to the opposite side of Sasuke's mansion

"Hey teme haven't you ever wondered who lived in that mansion, it's the only one on this road that seems as rich as yours" Naruto asked staring up at the place

"I found out who lives there today" Sasuke answered searching his pockets for his keys

"Oh yeah who is it" Naruto asked intrigued

"Sakura" Sasuke said opening the door to his mansion leaving a stunned Naruto behind "your maths book is somewhere in that bookcase" he said pointing to the piece of furniture in the living room as he took off his jacket and scarf. Naruto soon regained his senses and went inside to search the bookcase

"Thanks teme-AHHH" Naruto abruptly screamed as he looked over at Sasuke

"What's wrong dobe you looked like you've seen a ghost?" Sasuke said highly irritated at the yell his friend gave

"Not a ghost but something out of this world"

"A lot of things are out of his world for you" Sasuke criticised Naruto's reply

Naruto steeped closer to Sasuke and took a closer look at his neck "Dude… you have a hickey"

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted shoving Naruto out of his way and dashed to a mirror hang up on the living rooms wall. He looked closer at his reflection and found out that what Naruto said was true. A hickey on his ivory skin

'_But how?' _Sasuke asked himself and sudden realisation hit him remembering the events that happened earlier on the day in the car park _'I remember that she sucked on my neck that probably made the hickey but… I also did it to her, does she have one?"(Chapter 7 for those that don't know what he's talking about)_

Sasuke spun around to meet the face of the person who alerted him of the hickey "Dobe" Sasuke dangerously said evidently intimidating the blond "tell anyone of this… and you would of prefer to have never to be born" Sasuke threatened and Naruto nodded briskly nodded his head

"Sasuke use a scarf as an excuse to cover it up tomorrow when you go to school" Naruto advised and ran out of the mansion before Sasuke had the opportunity of making Naruto regret those words

* * *

The film had finished and the girls were now leaning on each other, their eyelids threatening to close and engulf them into a deep peaceful slumber

"Tenten your dare" Sakura drowsily shook Tenten awake and threw Ino's make-up bag at Tenten "go now and take a picture" she said handing her phone instead of Hinata because she didn't know where it was and Hinata was currently in heavy slumber

Tenten stumbled out of the room and slowly walked to Neji's

Sakura stood up and walked up to Hinata's sleeping form she summoned all her strength and picked her up taking her to her bed and settling her under her covers

"Sakura guest rooms are on the opposite side of this room. One for each" she muffled falling back into her peaceful dreams "sleep tight Hinata" Sakura murmured

She shoved Ino out of the room and pushed her into another room opposite Hinata that she guessed was the guest room out of what Hinata told her. Ino jumped onto the bed and pulled the cover over her exhausted figure

She silently walked out of the room and waited for Tenten to give her phone back and starting dripping to sleep until she saw the brunette walking back down the corridors. She opened one of the guest room doors for Tenten and waited until she got back

"Here's your phone took the picture as you said I also took the makeup of Neji's face so he won't have a heart attack when he wakes up" Tenten handed the phone back to Sakura and stumbled into the room Sakura opened the door to and laid on her bed.

Sakura walked into the last guest room and went in losing herself in the softness of the covers and quickly glanced at the image of Neji with makeup on his face she smirked before putting her phone on the bedside drawer and falling into a deep sleep

* * *

**Another chapter finished yuppie next chapter Sasuke tells Sakura to look at her neck and what does she find? you know it plus I'm finally introducing Temari psych**

**Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review **


	11. The Hickey

**Chap 11 I'm so happy already on my eleventh chapter your support thank you for all you :D**

**Oh and I wanna thank Midnight smiles and Colour-Of-Crazy for reviewing on the previous chapter it makes me super happy :D**

**Please read and enjoy and overall please review and leave me your opinion and if possible give me future ideas**

* * *

Sakura felt the sunbeams hit her face thought the open slit of the room's curtain welcoming her to a brand new day. She jumped of the bed and pulled the curtains open looking outside to see birds chirping and the sun reflecting on the water surface on the pond of Hinata's garden

Sakura walked back up to the bed pulled the covers back up neatly smoothing out the bed getting rid of any crinkles and crumples. She opened the door and walked down the corridors to stop in front of Hinata's bedroom. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on the door knob she waited for a few minutes before hesitantly turning the door knob and tip-toeing inside not to wake Hinata up

When she walked in she saw Hinata already awake combing her hair "Sakura" Hinata noticed Sakura through the mirror on the wall. She turned around to greet Sakura with her cheerful smile "Good morning, I see you're a morning person like myself"

"Sakura nodded in confirmation to Hinata's assumption "In fact I am. I thought you would be asleep like the other two"

"Oh no, I always wake up early even if I had an exhausting night the day before. Unlike Tenten and Ino, they seem like pretty heavy sleepers"

"No kidding, I could hear them snoring from the corridors" Sakura smiled and Hinata started giggling until her cheeriness were interrupted with a last minute thought and Sakura noticed this

"What's wrong Hinata you seem, I don't know… disappointed"

"You're right, I am. We were all so exhausted and fell asleep before Tenten could do her bet -"

"That my dear Hinata is taken care of" Hinata looked confused and looked at Sakura "care to elaborate?" she asked

"I made sure Tenten went to Neji before going to sleep and took a photo with my phone" at this Hinata's face lit up and shone brightly "Tenten felt sad for Neji looking girly so because she didn't want him to freak out this morning she washed it off"

"Hmm too bad, but her efforts were in vain when Neji sees the picture he's still gonna freak out haha hahaha" Hinata started laughing deviously with mischievousness on her face

"Hinata you're scaring me"

"Oh"

"You seem so innocent but under it all you're demonic" Sakura said inching closer "I love it" she said putting her elbow on top of Hinata's shoulder for support. "The others won't be waking up so soon considering it's only six thirty in the morning so what to do"

"Well the ideal thing to do would be to repeat the usual morning routine that we do every day to get ready for school, Sakura if you want to take a shower you can use my bathroom, I have some towels prepared and a set of shampoos you can use"

"Thanks Hinata, but it's your bathroom you should use it first, I'll just use one of your spare guest bathrooms" Sakura answered back grabbing her bag she left in Hinata's room the night before

"Oh no I have to do something first I insist and anyway it would be easier to get changed considering that you have all of your clothes here" Hinata said pushing Sakura inside the bathroom and taking her bags away from her

"Well it would be more convenient with my things here and if you have something to do then, okay will but I'll be really fast" Sakura feet made contact with the cold white tiles beneath her feet that made her shrivel. Hinata walked up to one of the cupboards in the corner of the bathroom and opened it removing some towels

"here you go and the shampoo and washing products are in there, enjoy" Hinata said as she pointed towards cabinets hung on the wall she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She ran down the mansion stairs and into the Kitchen and harshly shut the door behind her making the maids and butlers in the kitchen jump and swivel their heads to Hinata, and when they saw her they immediately bowed in respect

"Mistress how we can please you with our humble services" asked the head maid with a spatula in her hand

"Um… Well I'll be having our breakfast earlier with my friends, separate to my relatives, so I would like for you to as usual prepare their breakfast later on and I would prepare the one for my friends now"

"Of course young Lady, will you need our assistance?"

"No, not today I would like to do this alone and… could you prepare my friends and my school uniform"

"Of course young mistress"

The servants excused themselves from Hinata's presence and walked away to their destined positions and Hinata quickly opened the fridge taking out the ingredients for her friend bonding breakfast as she would like to think of it.

Sakura had just finished her shower and just as she promised she was quick. Even with the burden of having to shampoo and condition her hair she finished in three minutes

She walked back into Hinata's room with a towel wrapped around her body and hair as she grabbed her uniform ready to get prepared for her second day at school. After so much commotion it felt like an eternity that she had been attending that school and after one day joining Konoha Academy she didn't feel so revolted against her parent's decision

Sakura quickly changed into her uniform and brushed her hair down using Ino's hair dryer to dry her hair without looking at her own reflection in the mirror. Sakura looked up to Hinata's digital clock placed on top of the bedside table and saw that it was six forty-five she might not have taken long to wash but did taken a considerable amount of time to dress school clothing

"She had her usual school clothes of a red blazer, white shirt, a red tie and her black school skirt but this time due to the current chilly weather she was also wearing a black jumper and a pair of red thigh high socks she had also placed the black beanie beret she was wearing the day before she grabbed her bag and placed her scarf inside it and gave a brief look at herself in the mirror before moving out; however, for the reason that her luscious pink tresses were flowing in front of her, they concealed her neck from her sight and on the her neck something that she wouldn't like to see

Sakura made her way down the stairs of the Hyuga mansion unsure of where to go because she didn't know where Hinata was until a maid passed by her and bowed in respect, as usual they had to do bow to anyone who had higher authority then them as the simple servants they were

"Excuse me" Sakura called the attention of the young maid

"Yes Lady Sakura, how can I assist you?" the maid turned around and answered

"Where is Hinata?"

"The young mistress is in the kitchen"

"Thank you, I'll leave you to your duties" Sakura moved away to the kitchen to find Hinata and half way there the smell of fruit and bagels intoxicated her senses

"So this is the 'something' you had to take care of" Hinata jumped slightly surprise at the voice of the pinkett she had expected Sakura to take longer in the shower

"Sakura, weren't you taking a shower" Hinata asked as she placed a plate of toasts on the kitchens island

"I was, now I'm not. I told you I was going to be quick" Sakura smiled smugly as she approached Hinata

"Oh well… I was excepting you to take longer; I wanted to surprise you and the girls with this breakfast, as a friends bonding kind of thing"

"Well I think you exceled at that pretty well, toast, yogurts, bagels and fruit salad and all of this in a short amount of time"

"Awe thanks, well I'm going back to finishing these pancakes and then I'll go get a shower"

"No" Sakura said as she grabbed the mixing bowl out of Hinata's hands and spun around her grabbing a whisk and finishing stirring the mix.

Hinata just simply gazed into her empty hands were the bowl was a few seconds ago, she seemed to slowly take in what had just happened because Sakura had moved so quickly it almost appeared inhuman and when she finally realised what happened she was very confused at Sakura's actions

"Sakura what are-"

"You'll go and take a shower now and I'll finish the pancake, also wake the other two up when you're finished getting ready

"Okay I'll be done in five minutes" Hinata said as she took off her apron and threw it off landing on the table

"Good morning sweetie, how are you today?" The voice of Mikoto Uchiha called out to her youngest brooding son who couldn't get rid of certain pinkett who was going round and round in his head

"Good morning mother and I'm doing well" Sasuke lied through his bare teeth he was panicking at the thought if anyone found out he got a hickey and even more stressed wondering how the rosette would react when she saw the hickey

"Sweetie, why are you wearing a scarf indoors?" Mikoto asked as she eyed her son

"It's… chilly" Sasuke said the first excuse that came up to his mind he didn't want people knowing he had a hickey considering Naruto already knew and Sakura would find out if she hadn't already

"Okay anyway you know how the Haruno's always hold a ball around this time of the year and you always find a way of not attending" Mikoto said changing subject completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was clinging onto his scarf making sure it didn't slip down

"hn"

"This year I've decided that none of your excuses are going to work and you will be attending even if I have to drag you" Mikoto said cheerily as she grabbed her plate of food and starting munching

"Mother-"

"And don't come on with the same excuse that you don't know anyone there and that everyone else is older so you can't socialise"

"…"

"Anyway if you know or don't the Haruno's have a daughter the same age as you so you can talk to her, she's quite a young charming girl" Sasuke felt a blush creep up to his cheeks and moved away from the table

"I'm going off to School now"

"Bye sweetie Mikoto yelled back to her son as he closed the door behind him and went onto his motorcycle going to School

Sakura had asked some of the maids to set the table for her and her friends as her phone started buzzing and she moved outside to Hinata's garden and caught a glimpse of the clock that read seven o'clock. The girls were taking longer than expected and Sakura assumed that it was Ino Holding them up as she head girly screeches that only Ino knew how to reach that certain type of pitch

_"Hello"_

_"Hey Saku"_

_"Temari is that you?"_

_"The one and only how is it going in your new school"_

_"It's better than expected… Um look Temari don't get offended or anything but why are you calling, I know you wouldn't just call just to know how the school is cause I know you don't really care about school"_

_"Prudent as always I see my dear cousin. My parents suddenly want to follow your parent's example so they're sending me there to Konoha Academy"_

_"So I'll be seeing more of you and the guys"_

_"Yup"_

_"When do you start?"_

_"I'm starting in a week after the ball but I'm going over today for a visit and stuff so I'll see you later"_

_"Bye later Temari"_

_"Bye Saku"_

The call connected off and Sakura went back inside into the room were the breakfast was served and saw that the girls still weren't there so she decided to go back up and rag them down stairs if she needed to

"What are you still doing here?" Sakura asked as she barged into the room

"Blondie here decided to take an eternity in the shower no one could take her out and now she's brushing her hair over and over" Tenten huffed as she collapsed onto the floor

"Hey I care for my image unlike you" Ino said now glaring back down at Tenten

"Well sorry if I'm not superficial" Tenten shot back

"Hinata and Ino you guys are ready right?" the girls nodded in response to Sakura's query

"Okay so you go downstairs while I get Tenten ready"

"Okay" the girls replied back in sync and walked out of the room to the dining room

Sakura kneed down next to Tenten while she pulled the net away and started undoing the curlers as Tenten's hair sprung up and down in curls. Sakura grabbed a brush and hairspray. She spray first and then had she begun to brush the curls down to look more natural after spraying it one last time and running down stairs with Tenten hot on her heels

They reached the room in second sand walked in when Hinata and Ino were animatedly talking to each other whilst Hinata timidly blushed but still replied to Ino with confidence that seem to sprout out of Hinata all of a sudden

"What are we talking about" Sakura asked as she took her seat

"Oh yeah right we were talking about the party this Saturday, it's going to be awesome"

"And you were talking about Naruto to Hinata" Tenten said as she bit into a bagel

"Yep it's the love matching day for me and I'm getting you and Neji together"

"WHAT!" Tenten said almost choking on her bagel

"It's obvious you like him and the party is an excellent opportunity to get you together"

Tenten was about to retort back to Ino but Sakura interrupted "wait a minute. Playback, what party?" Sakura asked confused

"I always make an awesome, bombastic party around this time of the year and everyone is invited except the people I hate as it would be normal to expect from me"

"Obviously you would do something like this, whose going?" asked Tenten

"Oh the usual, of course you guys are coming even if I have to drag you and Sasuke with his bunch and some others"

The girls quietly finished their breakfast and went outside where they met Neji and drove to school together

"Hey Sasuke, I had a feeling you would come to school earlier" Naruto said as he approached Sasuke in the parking lot

"So you decided to follow me to talk about… this" Sasuke pointed to his neck slipping the scarf slowly so Naruto could see the mark and then covered it up quickly

"Yeah man, part of it" Naruto replied back to the raven haired boy

"What's the other part?" Sasuke asked leaning onto his motor cycle

"Ino's party" Said the Blonde boy as he jumped around and cheered

"What about it"

"Well are you going?"

"Ino's going to drag me against my will anyway"

"Against your will, don't you want to go?"

"No it's boring"

"You mean there's boring people"

"hn"

"Sakura will probably be there cause she's Ino's childhood friend"

"So what" Sasuke answered trying to hid the blush that threated to show on his ivory skin coloured cheeks

"Well you lost control over your senses and went wild and that caused you to have a hickey and possibly her too"

"Wait, how did you know it was Sakura?" Sasuke jumped away from his motor cycle and stared at Naruto in disbelief

"Cause, you guys got that lovers chemistry and I can tell that she caught your attention the moment you saw her and made you fall head over heels for her" Naruto teased

"I'm not head over heels for her" Sasuke said moving towards the classroom

"Well you will be, just like I'm for Hinata. Oh and Sasuke"

"hn"

"I'm want to sit next to Hinata in homeroom too so I can stay the longest possible amount of time with her so you might as well just admit you like Sakura cause she's going to be sitting next to you every lesson "

"Better than sitting next to you" Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto twitch

"Well I prefer Hinata to you without any doubt- Hey Teme are you listening" Naruto Shouted as he tried to regain Sasuke's attention by flailing his arms in front of Sasuke's eyes but gave up and followed his eyes to where a girl was standing. Sakura

"I need to talk to Sakura" Sasuke said as he fast-walked up to the rosette. Naruto followed Sasuke to the girls and distracted them with his bubbly personality while Sasuke would talk to Sakura

"Hey girls" Naruto shouted which attracted the attention of Ino and Hinata while Sakura was looking at her mobile staring at a picture

"Hey" Sasuke made his way around to Sakura without the other girls noticing, with the help of Naruto's distraction. He greeted her which took Sakura's attention from her phone up to Sasuke's flawless as she put her phone away in her pocket

"Hi"

"Nice scarf" Said testing to see how she would react

"Uh thanks… I guess" Sakura answered Sasuke's compliment slightly confused because she could hear in his tone of voice he was implicating something else

"Are you wearing it because it's cold or some other reason?"

"What other reason could there be?" Sakura asked as she eyed him suspiciously

"Make up an excuse to go to the toilet and look at you reflection in the mirror, pay close attention to your neck" Sasuke said before nervously looking away

"Hey guys I'm going to the toilet to do my makeup, I forgot to do it this morning"

"Good Idea I'll go with you"

"NO" Sakura shouted out loud that made everyone stare at her in astonishment "I mean you already put makeup on why put it again when it hasn't even smudged"

"She's right Ino there's no point" Sasuke backed Sakura up before Ino could retort. He didn't want Ino knowing about the hickey because she would probably get angry with and accuse him of playing with her

Sakura stretched up to Ino's ear and whispered "the truth is Ino; I need to put on the makeup because I didn't exactly get the chance this morning and if you go as well it would become an awkward situation for Hinata plus I need you to keep an on-going conversation between the lovers Hinata and Naruto" Sakura invented an excuse so she would be able to do what Sasuke said because he seemed so serious she needed to know what it was

"Got ya forehead" Ino whispered back convinced that it was the reason for Sakura's abrupt outburst

"See you in homeroom" Sakura said as her steps faded away from the rest of the guys and walked into the bathroom she observed to see if anyone wasn't there and once she made sure she was alone she locked the bathroom door shut and made her way to the mirror she took out her makeup bag because she wasn't lying when she said she was going to apply makeup and started off with the eyeliner soon followed by mascara

Sakura put her make up down as she closed her eyes and slowly unwrapped her scarf settling it down on the sink, slowly her eyes fluttered open and analysed her reflection in the mirror, her eyes fell on her neck and when it did she gasped out loud she would never had imagined that she would ever get a hickey and it was a big shock to her

She quickly wrapped her scarf back around her neck and realised why Sasuke was so serious and how he knew. She remembered the previous events that happened the day before that led to this aftermath of their inappropriate behaviour and become conscious that Sasuke probably had got one too for his questioning of the reason why she was wearing a scarf when he himself was wearing one too.

Sakura made her way out of the bathroom and ran to homeroom when she got there she saw Naruto seated in her seat and wondered what he was doing there until she heard girly screeches and her eyes jumped to Sasuke's seat where he was submerged in an immense crowd of fangirls who didn't even belong in this class room

"Out of the way" Sakura said, her voice dripping in a murderous tone that made the girls stop squealing and shiver in fear and move away from her a few meter even if it meant having to leave their beloved Sasuke

"Go to your classes now" Sakura commanded

"Make us" said a girl who was brave enough or stupid enough to go counter Sakura

"Are you sure you want me to make you?" Sakura pestered on

The girls didn't seem so sure of themselves so they walked away as Sakura smirked at their cowardice and walked over to Sasuke where she stood in front of him and he seemed to flinch awaiting her anger

"Is Hinata swapping seats with me or is she just there chatting to Naruto cause he begged her" Sakura asked, Sasuke's eyes widened at her question as he was expecting her to scold him

"She's staying there. Aren't you going to shout at me or anything?" Sasuke asked getting anxious for a reaction

"Why should I? You didn't and you have one too" Sakura answered as she sat down in the vacant seat next to Sasuke

"Normally girls would get angry"

"Well I ain't a normal girl"

"I see. Are you going to Ino's party?"

"She's going to drag me there, so I'm going even if I don't want to. What about you?"

"Same situation"

"Cool"

Sasuke sent a worried glance to Sakura's neck "reckon it will be gone by Ino's party"

"No, they normally last a week and her party is in four days. You could always conceal it using a high collared shirt and I'll find something"

"Good enough plan" Sasuke flashed Sakura his trademark smirk and looked forward as their homeroom teacher came in

"Good morning, as you might or might not know your history teacher Kurenai is off sick today so she asked me to give out you're tests" Kakashi said as he started handing out the papers

Sakura grinned in satisfaction when she received her results; all throughout the classroom you could hear people asking each other there test results

What did you get" Sakura innocently asked the raven haired boy next to her

"Hundred percent. You" Sasuke subtlety asked

"Same" Sakura replied as she showed Sasuke her paper as proof to his amazed expression she glanced over at Ino and Hinata who were looking at her and at the same time mouthed what-did-you-get? Whilst Sakura smiled knowingly and showed them her paper and mothered back her reults

* * *

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEw ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****R****EVIEW**

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEw ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW **


	12. Hello Temari

**Hey guys I'm back I know I haven't updated in ages but here's a new chapter please review**

* * *

Sakura walked down the corridors of her School everyone else was having their lunch whilst she was searching for Tenten to know how her day had been so far after Ino changed her hair style

Sakura had been looking for Tenten over ten minutes so she decided to ask the principle Tsunade if she could give her Tenten's timetable so she would be able to check in at her last lesson and find anyone around who had seen the last of Tenten but also she had some depending business with her so she directed herself towards the office

She stood at the door and knocked lightly unlike the first time she went to the office on her first day; not too loud and shattering like the day before nor to light and timid enough not to be heard like Hinata

"Come in" she heard someone shout from the other side of the door. She turned the door knob and went inside

"Oh hello Sakura" Shizune greeted her

"Good Afternoon Shizune"

"Sakura, it's nice to see you here" Tsunade said as she walked out of her office at the mention of the pinkett's name "Trust you haven't gotten into any trouble"

"No I haven't lady Tsunade. At least not yet" replied the pinkett with a sly grin on her face

"So how can we help you little trouble maker"

"Trouble maker, shouldn't you wait until after I cause trouble to give me that nickname"

"Not when you've already spread havoc among the youngest Uchiha fan club, panicking you'll take him away"

"If he wants me to take him away I will" Sakura smirked

"You are aware of Sasuke Uchiha's reputation aren't you?" Shizune asked concerned

"Me and the rest of the School I'm sure but they aren't aware of mine

"I see" Tsunade commented "But I heart fully hope that you two will stop with that and find someone you truly love and dedicate your time and love to them"

"I highly doubt that, at the age of seventeen falling truly in love is extremely rare"

"You might be one of those rare cases

"Don't think so"

"I know so"

"Well it's my life and I say I won't"

"No one controls the heart Sakura"

"I do"

"No one does, people fall in love at all ages"

"Maybe in the olden days but these are modern times things change"

"The way someone feels about another and how they flush and get shy around that person will never change in the olden days or the modern ones"

"please ladies, stop this bickering. Sakura what was it that you wanted from us" Shizune intervened

"Oh yes" Sakura said reaching into her bag and pulled out the bottle of cream Tsunade had given to her before to heal her injuries and something else "I wanted to thank you for your aid in healing my injured ankle, so I brought you some sake"

"Oh how generous of you, you didn't have to" Tsunade's eyes bulged out, she stared at the bottle of saké Sakura was holding out

"You really didn't have to" Shizune said panicking

Tsunade reached her hands to take the bottle of saké out of Sakura's hands and into her own when Sakura abruptly pulled the bottle out of Tsunade's reach and swung it enticingly in front of her eyes but at a safe distance away from the principal

"Na-ha, you seem to really like sake so you can get it in change for something I want"

"I thought you said that it was a thank you gift for helping you"

"I changed my mind after seeing your reaction. I like things my way and at the chance of being able to have it my way, I do it. I have something you desperately love and you have something I need, why not use it to my advantage?"

"Smart girl, what to you need?"

"Tenten Kunai's timetable"

"NO! Are you crazy! That's confidential!"

"Relax, I'm not going to kill her, I just need to know where she is"

"NO! And that's that, end of"

"Fine, then you can say goodbye to me, _and_ the sake"

"NO! WAIT!" Sakura turned around and looked at the bleach blond principal awaiting the answer she already knew was to come "yes lady Tsunade" Sakura answered as the examined the women's face that seemed to ponder about the subject

"You aren't going to harm her are you?"

"No on the contrary, we happen to be friendly acquainted with each other"

"Well if it's like that. Shizune print Tenten's timetable"

"Lady Tsunade-"

"Shizune don't argue"

"Yes mi lady" Shizune huffed as she gave up and walked over to the printer after having put up Tenten's timetable on her computer and having print out a copy

The pinkett walked up to Shizune and put the bottle of Sake in one of her desks drawers "Best keep it safe until after school finishes, you don't want her going drunk during her duty hours" Sakura whispered to Shizune who in return smiled at her

_HOMEROOM - Gai_

_FIRST PERIOD – Literature- __Asuma Sarutobi_

_SECOND PERIOD –__ GYM - Anko Mitarashi_

_THIRD PERIOD – Maths – Kakashi Hatake_

_FOURTH PERIOD - Free Period_

_LUNCH _

_FITH PERIOD – Science – Orochimaru_

_SIXTH PERIOD – History – Kurenai __Yūhi_

_SEVENTH PERIOD – Languages - __Iruka__ Umino_

"Her last lesson was free period" Sakura murmured under her breath "Hey, where would Tenten go for free period"

"She normally spends her free periods in the gym" Shizune answered

"Thanks, oh and here's the cream you lent me" Sakura said as she threw the cream into the room and shut the door behind her. She took out the school map and after pinpointing the scene the gym was she ran full speed ahead

* * *

"Ah, this is so great. Having lunch with you guys in peace away from all of Sasuke's rabid fangirls"

"Yeah, although with you around it isn't so peaceful" Ino couldn't resist the urge to insult Naruto so she did which made a shy paled eyed girl a little angry

"Ino, you shouldn't say that. Lunches wouldn't be half as fun if Naruto wasn't here" Hinata countered back making Ino quiet surprised that she would talk that loudly in front of Naruto whilst the said boy just seemed very satisfied on the outside but on the inside was jumping around in happiness that Hinata had defended him

"Thanks Hinata, at least someone is kind and caring and knows how to appreciate me" he pulled an arm over Hinata's shoulder and brought her closer to him, an action that made the Hyuga girl blush furiously and nearly faint in his arms, but she held strong

"Unlike some bastards and bitches, and yeah I'm talking about you two" Naruto continued as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke and Ino

"Yeah whatever Naruto, It's not that we, at least I" She sent a side glance at Sasuke before continuing "don't appreciate you, it's just my way of saying your my friend and blah. Like I do with Sakura, teasing. Plus this place would be so much funnier if Sakura was here"

"Where is she anyway?" Naruto asked

"She went to look for Tenten" Hinata said

"She took her phone with her I hope she gets back fast" Ino said as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground

"Why do you want her phone?" Sasuke asked

"Well… you'll see" Ino said making Naruto even more intrigued and Sasuke suspicions whilst Hinata just giggled under her breath inaudibly

* * *

Sakura found her way around the school to the gym and went inside where she saw Tenten hitting a wooden practise dummy, her hair tied in two piggy tails

"Hey there. How's it going" Sakura said as she walked over next to Tenten

" Tenten said as she paused hitting the dummy and looked toward the source of the mischievous voice, the petite pinkett

"Getting much attention from the male population of Konoha high"

"How can you deal with it" Tenten asked "They are so superficial. I mean I've known all these boys since middle school and they always ignored me then I decide to change my hair style and _bam _all of a sudden these boys notice me"

"Funny isn't it. You really never know if a boy likes you for you or for your looks to claim you as some kind of trophy, but who cares about those boys, I want to know about Neji, he couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole limousine trip to school and he's always been your friend"

"He didn't look at me"

"Yes he did"

"Then why didn't I see him?"

"Because he adverted his sight every time you looked at him"

"…"

"Didn't you notice him act different today?"

"Now that you mentioned it, he did seem a little strange. but he doesn't like me that way"

"Alright then, but keep this in mind, it's about time you opened your eyes. It's bluntly obvious Neji likes you"

Sakura walked out of the gym quickly giving no space for Tenten to argue with her about her statement. Sakura didn't like it when people couldn't see what was right in front of them and hated even more when people opposed her

Sakura was walking down the corridors to the outside when she saw Neji walk past her to the gym, most likely to train with Tenten; she came to a stop and watched Neji before she decided to break the silence

"Neji" Sakura called out to him the Hyuga boy pivoted on his foot and looked at Sakura "Sakura, what is it"

"I know you like Tenten"

"What are you talking about Haruno? She's my friend"

"Or should I say, you like panda girl"

"What!"

"Me and Tenten were walking back to the Hyuga compound from her place because we went to get her pyjamas and I overheard Naruto's loud shouting from Ichiraku, she didn't hear though. Ino told me that Panda girl is the nickname Naruto uses for her"

"…"

"Cat caught your tongue huh. Well, watching how you'll interact with her from now on will sure be interesting. And I thought his School was going to be boring" Sakura claimed as she walked away from the Hyuga

* * *

She decided to walk back and joined the others for the remaining of their lunch break when she got cornered by some of Sasuke's fangirls "oi listen here you, you... Ugly monster, we don't like the proximity you're having with our Sasuke so step away or you'll suffer the consequences"

Sakura looked at them and started slowly clapping her hands whilst she chuckled and the group of girls started at her as if she had grown another head

"Are you done with your little speech? Because, I've never heard anything so pathetic, you think just because you insult me and threaten me by saying that if you I don't stay away from _your _Sasuke ' I'll do as you say. You must be really dense. 'Suffer the consequences' what could you airheads be able to do against me" she pushed her way through the barrier of girls knocking them to the floor in the process

"You're just lucky Karin's not here"

"Yeah she would beat you up so bad you'd learn your lesson"

"Karin?"

"Our fearless leader"

"You mean your lousy fan club president"

"She's not lousy in fact when she gets back she's so gonna take you down"

"hn, yeah right. Just a warning for you girls and you're leader, I can't be taken down; never have, never will. Oh and your so-called 'fearless leader' won't be so fearless when she's up against me"

Sakura walked away from the stunned girls who were glaring holes into her back _'Karin... Why does that name seem so familiar, can't be anyone important if I can't remember but that name rings a bell, maybe someone from by childhood days' _Sakura thought as she walked away from the scene

* * *

"I saw what happened over there" at the sound of the familiar voice a smile adorned Sakura's captivating face that lit up with happiness

"Temari" Sakura turned around and ran into the said girls arms that the sandy blonde responded by snaking her arms around her cousins body

"Hey there"

"How do you like the visit?" Sakura asked as she broke away from the hug

"Schools pretty big, I saw what those bitches said to you"

"Ha threatening me like that, if you can call what they said threatening to me it was a joke"

"Like you said before, airheads; what were they bothering you about? a boy"

"Temari"

"I did hear them say stay away from our Sasuke so I suppose it's a boy"

"Temari"

"What the hell is wrong with girls these days?"

"Temari"

"Seriously they are so sad I mean what girl"

"TEMARI SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"Y-yes Sakura"

"Maybe if you stop rambling on and on and let me talk you'll get the answers to your question. Okay"

Temari nodded briskly and leaned against some lockers as she prepared to listen to Sakura about the situation she assisted earlier in the day

"Yes they were or at least should I say, they were attempting to threaten me to stay away from a boy, like you heard his name is Sasuke" Temari nodded to show Sakura she was following so far "Sasuke just happens to be probably the hottest guy you'll find on the face of the earth, so from there, comes the girls that swoon over his looks and fanclubs that think that anyone who comes to close want to take him away from them"

"Okay I get it; those girls were part of his fan club and think you're too close to Sasuke"

"Yep you got it"

"If you're too close to Sasuke are you planning to make him another boy on your very long list of them?"

"No, he just happens to sit next to me in my every class except history where I sit next to a new friend I made, besides he's a play boy like me except I'm a playgirl, different gender"

"Anywhere you are its exciting, I'm so happy I'm going to the same school as you."

"I'm so happy too even though you're in senior year and I'm in junior"

"Hey you got Gaara"

"Yeah I do, what about Kankuro, isn't he coming"

"Nope, he's enrolled in some sort of art school. He decided to specialise himself in kinetic sculptures, the kind of art that Sasori does or used to now that he's taking a degree in business"

"Yeah Sasori needs the business degree to take the company. It's a shame though, even if I dislike him because of the attention he gets, he's always loved art"

"Yeah, oh look at the time I really need to get home now. Hey we should meet on Saturday and go to the mall you know shopping, arcade games"

"Seems like a plan"

"I'll text you the details, time etc."

"Okay later"

Sakura looked at her watch and noticed she only had ten minutes before her lunch break was over so she ran as fast as she could towards the field where her friends were having lunch

* * *

"Ehh where's Sakura I want to know you're little mischievous secret" Naruto whined "Can't you give us a clue"

"No Naruto and stop whining" Ino scolded

"Ino just a small minor detail won't do any harm" Hinata said as she looked sympathetic at Naruto because of his wailing

"Fine, your clue is that it has something to do with Neji"

"Neji, everything about him is boring what could possibly be interesting about him"

"It's exactly because Neji is boring that it's hilarious- oh look Sakura's coming"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I got caught up finding Tenten, talking to her, then receiving empty threats, then talking to my cousin Temari she's transferring to here"

"Temari Sabaku, she's here"

"Yeah, she is. My favourite cousin"

"Cause she's the only female cousin you've got"

"Her being female has nothing to do with her being my favourite; even if she was male she would still be my favourite cousin. I love her bluntness never afraid to speak her mind"

"Hang on, rewind a bit, you said receiving empty threats" Hinata asked apprehensive

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry Hinata. Those girls are all talk and no action"

"You said girls? The wrath of Sasuke's fan club" Ino questioned

"Yeah they think there intimidating. Like I said, all talk no action. Oh and they have the nerve to say that I'm lucky some chick Karin ain't here or because she would take me down, as if"

"Well what counts here is that they are pretty stupid so you can outsmart them. Now enough about those annoying girls Hinata and Ino told us about something on your phone that's related to Neji and its hilarious"

"You told them?" Sakura gave Ino a pointed look

"Don't look at me I just said you had your phone with you and I wanted you to hurry up so they figured that we had a secret; Hinata's the one you felt sympathetic about Naruto's begging to tell him what it was that she convinced me into giving them a hint; I only said it's about Neji and that it was hilarious" Ino said in one breath

"You never stop to amaze me; I'll never know how in hell you speak so fast without breathing"

The shrugged with a satisfying smile on her face "It's a gift. Now show them the picture"

"here boys look at this" Sakura grabbed out her blackberry unlocking her phone with her password before showing them the picture that made Naruto burst into a fit of giggles and roll around the floor like a maniac and Sasuke who just simply smirked at the humiliating picture of his arch rival

"I'll send you guys this picture to your e-mail as long as you don't post it on any website or put it anywhere public; you should know how to use a good chance of blackmail plus Tenten doesn't know that were showing you this so keep it a secret"

"You hahaha got hahaha my word hahaha for it hahaha" Naruto struggled to say in between his laughter which Hinata found adorable

"Good, now let's go class is about to start" Sakura said as she walked away

"Hey aren't you going to eat" Sasuke spoke for the first time since she arrived

"Nah I've already eaten" and with that they all headed to class together finishing the rest of the day quickly with no interruptions before going home

* * *

"Don't forget my Party on Saturday afternoon" Ino called as they all went their separate ways

"Want me to give you a ride today?"

"That would be nice Sasuke, sure" just as she was about to climb onto Sasuke's vehicle she received a text message from her cousin

_Hey Saku like I said the details for us hanging out on Saturday_

_We go out at seven in the morning and I know that you're making that 'what-the-fuck' face, so stop it, cause I seriously I don't care if you're not a morning person_

_Don't bother with breakfast we'll have it at Starbucks anything you want but you're paying your part _

_Then we'll go shopping for new clothes any store that has cool clothes and after that the real fun starts_

_All that before lunch we eat and just relax and I help you with anything you need to do then I leave you to your eternal boredom_

_You sweet cousin Temari the one you love and adore_

"Text message" Sasuke stated more than asked

"Yeah, from my always as blunt cousin" Sakura replied "wait a sec I just need to text back, then I'm ready to go"

"hn. Go ahead"

_My sweet cousin Temari that I love and adore_

_Can't wait to go shopping, let's go to the mall it's huge you'll love it, it's got the best stores ever and the food court has sweet ice creams the ones I love_

_After lunch let's go to my place and help me I need to choose an outfit for a party I'm going later that evening so I won't be left to eternal boredom (ha shame on you, you were wrong)_

_From the most lovable and cutest girl you've ever met Sakura_

Sakura let her fingers type the message the only sounds heard was the clicking of her fingers against the buttons on her phone that only lasted a few seconds

"Done let's go pretty boy, sent a text message with ninety-two words, hm I usually type more"

"That was fast are you sure that was ninety-two words"

"Yes, I text everyday so it's natural for me to be fast, now let's go"

"hn" and with that we started the ignition and drove away

* * *

**I know I haven't updated since last month but I had writers block and I've been to engrossed reading another fanfic called ****You Sir Are an IDIOT! by Luna the Vampire you should really read it**


	13. Shopping

**Hey I'm back late... again. But hey I'm back I know you are so angry at me and probably hate me but please read this new chapter don't take it out on the story**

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked at her calendar she realised the date it was, the date Ino had been going on about for weeks and non-stop talking about the clothes she would wear. Ino's party

She woke up and got dressed in casual clothes because she was going to go shopping at the mall with her cousin Temari who was going to start studying at Konoha Academy in a few weeks after her family's ball

Sakura walked into her closet and grabbed a red off shoulder blouse, black jeans and red double strap heeled ankle boots she put her hair up in a messy bun and placed her usual necklace with her family's crest embedded on it, around her neck

She skipped down her stairs excited to see her cousin and spend time with her "Morning cherry" her mother cheerily bellowed at her daughter

"Good morning mother" she greeted giving a peck on her mother's cheek "I'm going out with Temari today so I'll see you later"

"You shouldn't skip breakfast you know-"

"It's the most important meal of the day, yes I know! Don't worry I'm not skipping breakfast I'll grab something when I go out with Temari"

"Okay have a good day cherry"

"Bye" Sakura shouted as she grabbed her bag and disappeared outdoors where Temari was currently waiting inside her black convertible. She waved at Sakura and opened the passenger door for her to go in

"Hi Saki" said Temari, the girl in front of Sakura had green-teal eyes and sandy blonde hair pulled back into four ponytails her face made up of a creamy colour. She was wearing a Gorgeous Unique Diva yellow Blouse with a lilac blazer on top, denim jeans and purple lita booties

"Hey Mari remind me of the plan for today" Sakura said as she sat down in the passenger seat

"First, like I said or texted, same thing. We'll pass by Starbucks then we get to the mall and shop and then something fun"

"Would you enlighten me on the 'something fun' part"

"No, cause I don't know what the fun part actually is I was going to let you decide on that"

"Arcade"

"I had a feeling you would say that"

(time skip)

"I have to pick out something cute for Ino's party or I'll never hear the end of it"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Yeah she goes Konoha Academy"

"oh Sakura, if Ino was obsessed with clothes back then I can only imagine how much her obsession has increased during her adolescent years, if she found out you were shopping for party clothes on the day of the party"

"I'd die of hearing her scolding of how important organising clothes before the event is" Sakura frowned when she thought of Ino and her clothes obsession

"Yeah, hey Saki try on these trousers"

"Okay" Sakura said as she walked into the changing room and came out with the suggested trousers on "hey Mari do these trousers make my butt look big"

"Hahaha no nothing makes you look fat considering you have zero percentage of fat"

"That would make me anorexic and I'm not anorexic"

"Yeah I do, I just like to pulling your string it amuses me" Sakura said, mischief clear in her eyes

"Well stop pulling my strings whilst you amuse yourself and start trying on some clothes"

"Right away" Sakura said as she grabbed a few skirts and t-shirts from a nearby rack and ran into the changing room trying them on and coming out modelling them on

* * *

"I'm so excited about Ino's party should I buy Hinata roses or would it make it too obvious I like her"

"Dobe I'm not here to talk about Hinata" Sasuke answered in a monotone voice "yeah okay but you are going, right?" Naruto asked the stoic boy

"Yeah"

Both of the boys entered arcade game zone and went to play some games

* * *

"You're done so soon" Temari asked surprised

"yes, shopping isn't exactly my idea of fun, only when it's necessary"

"And the party clothes are necessary especially when the hostess is Ino. Now to the fun part, arcade" Sakura nodded in agreement and walked to the arcade Sakura stopped in her spot and looked at her hands filled with shopping bags

"First we should put these away"

"yeah I'll take them to my care hand it over" Temari said as she grabbed the bags out of Sakura's hands "go to the arcade I'll meet you there" Temari shouted as she ran towards the car park whilst Sakura did as Temari said and went inside and looked around until her eyes fell upon a blond boy, Naruto

"Damn you Teme, how do you keep beating me" Naruto whined and Sasuke in return just 'hn'ed and continued on playing with the game

Sakura kept her distance from the boys watching them from afar and noticing how Naruto seemed to be losing against Sasuke whilst he as always looked unfazed. Naruto shot his hands away from the game machine and shouted "forget it, you're going to beat me anyway so this time I'm not asking for a rematch" he crossed his arms over his chest whilst pouting babyishly like a child who got told off

"Sakura walked closer to them, she put her hands on either of their shoulders and spoke "Hello boys" Sakura chose this as an opening to reveal herself as she smiled at them

The boys spun around to meet the angelic face of the pinkett "fancy seeing you here" Sasuke smirked instantly

"Came to get a new outfit for Ino's party but don't tell her or she'll annoy me till death with her useless lecture about not shopping at the last minute"

"Don't worry your safe with us, hey now your here why don't you go against Sasuke"

"I've never played game time crisis II but okay"

Sakura walked over next to Sasuke and grabbed the plastic gun and looked at the screen as she calculated the targets movement and speed, she instantly started shooting the targets without ever missing one and moved through the game quickly beating Sasuke's score easily

"I thought you said you never played on an arcade shooting game" Naruto asked appalled that someone had actually beat his friend

"No, I said I've never player game time crisis II but I have played lots of arcade games before"

"I never pinned you for the gaming type of girl" Sasuke said coming dangerously closer to her

"And I never pinned you to be the type to lose to a girl" Sakura reciprocated

Sasuke growled under his breath but his attitude soon changed as he snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him as he leaned in, hovering above the crook of her neck, his breath fanning her earlobe as he spoke "I might have lost to you to a stupid arcade game but you can mark my words when I tell you that I can beat you in a whole load of other things, and I hope you get the hidden meaning too" and to put empathises on his point of the 'hidden meaning' he pulled her closer to him closing any gap between them

Sakura stayed unmoving from the position she was in with Sasuke, staring into his dark never ending eyes daring him to try, Sasuke seemed to notice the challenge in her eyes as he smirked at her, amused at her antics. The two continued to stare each other down completely forgetting of the presence of the loud blonde until he awkwardly coughed to get attention. The two tore there gazes from each other and looked at the blonde expectantly waiting for him to react

"So do you guys want to do something else, you know… something that doesn't include you two being in that weird position. It freaks me out, on how close you are and yet you act so natural about it!"

"What do you mean it freaks you out?" Sakura questioned

"Just look at you two, don't you feel discomforted like that. You're all pressed against each other; I bet he can feel you're boobies pressed against his chest"

"I know, I can feel them squashed in between my body and his plus he's groping my ass"

"You know that but you look so calm! Most girls would either be freaking out from so much contact, blushing like mad, giggling like a drunkard or throwing themselves at Sasuke so he touches them some more"

Sakura looked at her position with Sasuke then she looked back at Naruto and shrugged "well, I'm not like most girls am I"

"I guess not" Naruto replied as he scratched his head

"Saki, you're at it again" Temari said as she crept behind her cousin who still hadn't been let free from Sasuke's grasp

"I'm not doing anything he's the one who grabbed me, Naruto's my witness, Right?"

"You bet I am"

"Sasuke you can let go now" Sakura said

"Nah don't feel like it" He answered back snuggling into the crook of her neck

"You act just like a child, a spoilt one" Sakura rolled her eyes at her new found information of Sasuke's behaviour "besides I'm not finished shopping yet"

"You're not?" Temari raised an eyebrow questioning Sakura

"No I still need to get a few minor things" she replied. Sasuke slowly unreeled himself from Sakura and whispered quietly so only she could hear

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily you know" he walked away and looked back at her, he winked at her making her scowl in irritation

"Damn hot bastard" she gritted through her teeth

"Seems you got trouble up the Sasuke ally; first the airheaded bitches now Mr Hotness himself chose to cling onto you like a koala"

"Yeah now let's go more shopping"

"I thought you said that to get him off you?"

"Yeah, but he could stop by any time and see me, I don't want to come across as a liar"

"You really hate that don't you? So what are these minor things?"

"Bags, rings, necklaces, bracelets, headbands, earrings, fishnet gloves oh and maybe a hair chain" Sakura said as she pondered on what to buy "pretty much it"

"Let's go" the girls walked off to the shops taking slow strides looking around for shops that seemed interesting

* * *

"Hey Teme, what was that all about back there?" Naruto asked as he ran to catch up to Sasuke

"What was what?" Sasuke questioned confused

"You clinging onto Sakura, you don't usually do that"

"I just felt like it" he said as he shrugged his shoulders

"That's the point, you just don't hug girls. You only hug your mom" the knucklehead exclaimed

"So what?"

"Sasuke just tell me already!"

"You should get Hinata a rose she would be so happy she could kiss you" Sasuke said as to distract Naruto from the subject at hand; and it worked

"You think! She would probably blush; I just love it when she blushes it's so cute" and just like that he changed the subject

* * *

"Have you found anything you wanted?" Temari asked impatiently, her cousin had been a real diva in the last few hours criticizing every item of clothing she saw until she was satisfied with something. She became so absorbed into buying, she only grew so engrossed into something when she wanted to forget something and Temari couldn't help but think that it had something to do with a certain Uchiha

"Don't rush me, okay? I just need to find a pair of shoes to go with my fabulous outfit"

"Can't you just use on from your closet"

"Oh poor poor Temari, I'm out to party tonight I want to feel the eyes of lust and envy on me"

"Can't you do that with your clothes inside the closet?" Temari huffed

"No, it's a new school, new people to meet and I wanna feel new and I can only feel that way with new clothes"

"Feel new all you want, you'll always have that stinky old attitude" Temari mumbled under her breath but the sharp and attentive hearing of the pinkett caught it and slowly turned around

"Care to repeat that my sweet lovely and adorable cousin I know I'll just be so glad to her your opinion on my attitude, I might just accidently crash you to bits with my infamous bone-crushing hug" she replied in a sickly sweet voice that had threat written all over it

Even before Temari had time to reply Sakura looked away "Over there those shoes are perfect, I won't settle for anything less" and with that she rushed away to the shop and purchased her shoes.

"Arcade. Now" Temari commanded, Sakura just stared at her and the sandy blonde stared back. They stayed like that until a small rumble broke the silence. A rosy red tinted Temari's cheeks as she coughed trying to distract them from her famished stomach. All Sakura could do was chuckle lightly as Temari got all flustered up

"Okay but I think we'll need to stop by the food court on the way" Sakura walked away chuckling with Temari right behind her glaring right into the pinkett, hoping that if she stared long enough the petite girl would burn away into ashes

As they walked they passed by jewellery with a magnificent necklace up on display on the window. It was so beautiful that Sakura kept staring at it longingly enchanted by the crystal white diamonds that encircled the mannequin's neck and the pure green emeralds that reflected her own eye's color

( shard1. archivesE/jewelry/upload/311/65/311_1355250497_ )

"Sakura… come on I'm hungry" Temari moaned as she pulled Sakura's arm like a child begging for attention. Sakura sighed in dissatisfaction and walked away. Unbeknownst to them the raven head boy had seen the scene unravel in front of his own eyes

The girls had sat down at a table in the food court and were Temari was eating until her heart was content while Sakura continuously sighed and looked at her food with no interest at all

"You should buy it" Temari said out of the blue

"Huh?" confusion crossed the pinkett's faces she looked at Temari with a questioning gaze

"The necklace, it was quite a view would snatch the attention you know"

"Can't, you know how my parents imposed me a limit of how much I can spend each day. We'll I've reached it"

"You can borrow some of my money"

"Really" Sakura's eyes brightened as she looked at Temari

"But you have to pay back"

"yes yes yes. Let's go" Sakura said as she gathered her bags and grabbed onto Temari's hand and ran as quick as she could to the shop

Sakura went inside the shop and looked around curiously but couldn't see the necklace anywhere.

"Excuse me" Sakura said as she grabbed one on the workers attention "could you tell me what happened to the necklace that was on the windows display"

"Oh yes, we sold it a few minutes ago"

"Oh, thank-you for the information" she walked back out to be faced by her cousin "okay, so I was thinking; ditch the arcade, let's go to your place and play video games on your brothers xbox . What do you think?"

"Great" Sakura smiled

"Where's the necklace?"

"Sold to someone else"

"No way, don't they have another one"

"Temari, expensive necklaces like that are exquisitely unique there's not another in the world like that one"

"Okay no need to dramatize"

"Sorry. It's just I really liked it, well they'll always be more unique ones that I can get my hands on" Sakura smiled as she headed for the exit "so coming or not, Xbox idea sounds great idea" Temari quickly followed behind as they headed home

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I had writers block the more chapters I write the more blocked I get so please review and give me idea's or it will take longer for me to update like in theses late chapters**


	14. Get Ready For The Party

**Hey New update hope you like it and I would like to thank**

**YamiHinata **

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe**

**Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail**

**Itachiforever342**

**For reviewing for the last chapter. Thanks guys you rock**

* * *

Sakura and Temari had arrived to Sakura's house and invaded Sasori's room playing Xbox as he was away at collage and in his own dorm room and Sakura's mother, Mebuki, didn't allow Sakura to have videogames as she proclaimed it to be for young gentlemen's entertainment therefore not suitable for a lady. Of course the two girls lied to the elder Haruno as to what activities they would be doing and as many times before she had believed them.

Hours passed by and the two girls had paused their game when they had realized the time and remembered their plans for the rest of the afternoon, they crept away from Sasori's room as to not make a single noise that could alert Sakura's mother to their whereabouts. When they were satisfied about the distance between their location and the red haired boy room they began to act more casually and relaxed but always with a classy attitude.

Sakura and Temari walked down the grand staircase making their way to the exit and stopped when they heard Sakura's mother call "Wait, are you leaving already?"

"Yes mother, Temari has things to sort out and I've been invited to Ino's party"

"Oh well say hi to your parents on my behalf Temari and you Sakura be back by your curfew"

"I never had a curfew and I won't have one now mom I'm seventeen and you trust me to behave right"

"Oh fine but don't be late"

"Sure. At least it won't be late in my book" Sakura whispered the last part so only she and Temari would be able to hear it

"Well I'll be off" Sakura announced as she moved away

"You're going too?" Mebuki asked with a confused face

"Ino probably needs my help to organize stuff and you know… the usual" Sakura waved her hands in the air to emphasise that Ino needed a lot of help

"Won't you dress up?" Her mother asked

"I left one of my shopping bags inside Temari's car that has the clothes I'm going to wear to her party"

"Well you seem organized enough. Okay have a good time"

Sakura and Temari moved away towards the sandy blonde's car and drove off "So I'll be leaving you at Ino's house and then I'm heading to my stuff"

"Obviously" Sakura rolled her eyes

"How will you get back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm giving you a ride to Ino's. Then I'm gone. Not coming back. You party. Party over. You need to back home. How to you get home? I repeat I am not there"

"You don't need to speak to me as if I'm some baby... I get okay; as for the getting back home don't you worry, I'll sort it out"

"You better not be walking home, you don't want to get kidnapped you never know what's lurking in the shadows"

"Temari when I say I'll sort it out it's because I'll sort it out, you don't need to fucking worry, I'll sort it out" Sakura answered clearly annoyed by her cousins persistency

"Jeez no need to get your panties in a twist" Temari chuckled

"Stop with the lame jokes would ya, look we arrived" Sakura said as she got out of her cousins convertible and walked down to Ino's house with her clothes in her bag. She knocked on the door a few times before she came face to face with her blonde friend

"Hey sexy, are you here to help with the party décor?" Ino smiled before her eyes wandered around and landed at the figure in the background "Wait a sec, is that Temari back there?" Ino exclaimed

"The one and only" Temari responded whilst flipping her hair back in an exaggerated movement

"Hey, long time no see"

"Same to you, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to go now. I'll see ya soon. Bye girls" Temari answered back as she turned the key in the engine and drove away

"Cool chick, always liked her. Oh come in" Ino said as she moved away from the door granting her pink haired friend entrance to the house. Sakura walked in and locked around she felt Ino tug at her to move along to the next room where the party would take place. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander around the room as she saw the decoration: circular tables placed at the edges of the room; a few platinum balloons tied around the chairs, ribbons encircling the pillars and baby blue ceiling swags hanging from the top of the room.

"Well I'm surprised, seems like I came early for nothing" The pinkett said as she examined the room's details

"I guess but I still need help setting out the food on the tables do you mind" Ino appeared right behind Sakura smiling at her reaction as it was hard to get her impressed by anything

"I might as well do something useful"

"Great but that can wait till after we get ready plus the cupcakes are still in the oven" Ino twirled around as she thought of getting ready for the party. The part she dignifies most important

"Whatever it's the same thing to me" Sakura huffed out already knowing what her friend would put her through

"Now come on you have to check this out I have got fabulous dress" Ino sing-songed

"What? It's not the most fabulous dress ever! I'm shocked" Sakura faked a stunned expression before smirking at her friend

"Nah I'm leaving that dress for your mascaraed ball speaking of which-"

"Not now Ino let's just get dressed" Sakura cut her off before Ino got to play 20 questions

"Fine I'll tell you later-"

"No! Tomorrow! Do not ruin the party mood by talking about a future event when this one is happening" Sakura looked over at Ino glaring at her to stress out her point

"Tomorrow then and no more excuses and that's that" Ino demanded as he crossed her arms

"I wasn't making an excuse" Sakura pointed out "Now, you're room"

"This way" Ino shouted as he dragged her friend across the room and up the stairs before stumbling into her yellow painted room. "Ta-da this my dress" Ino exclaimed as she showed Sakura a Strapless Blue Mini Dress with tiered ruffles across the dress

"Nice dress Ino compliments you eye color"

"Thank you, now what about your outfit" The blonde asked inquisitively

"Well it's nothing big"

"Go change now whilst I also change into my marvellous dress"

"Okeydokey" Sakura said as she walked into Ino's ensuit bathroom and changed. Minutes later When Ino was changed into her dress and a pair of black platform stilettos also wearing on a few gold bracelets and Pastilles hammered gold-plated earrings. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and Ino looked at her amazed

"Fab-u-lastic"

"I don't think that's a word" Sakura stated

"Who cares, all I'm saying is you look hot"

Sakura was wearing a silver sequin bralet; a black skater skirt; black fishnet gloves; silver glitter lita booties and her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a white rose clipped to it. Her jewellery consisted of silver upper arm cuff; heart silver necklace and Rhinestone Bow Fringe Earrings

"You look almost perfect" Ino said as she walked to her clutch

"Almost?" Sakura asked bewildered

"We just need a little… make-up" Ino said as she twirled around and revealed the content of her clutch. "Let's put on a little eyeliner…" Ino said as she went over to Sakura and started applying some on "…and smudge at the sides to give off a Smokey effect. Mascara to thicken and curl your lashes, Bright red lipstick and pronto you look even sexier"

"Now that's done, let's put the food out"

"Go ahead I'll meet you there, I also need my make-up" Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She moved away and took some of the foods into the party room. The doorbell rang and she quickly ran to the door. She was met at the site of a very adorable Hinata wearing Lipsy V Pearl Embellished Bandeau Dress her outfit was made up of an embellished cream sweetheart bust and contrast black drape skirt. She wore white platform wedges and hopped earrings; Rhinestone Heart Charm Bracelet and her dark silkyhair put up in a fish braid. The shy girl had on dome lip gloss applied along with mascara and eyeliner outlining her eyes.

"Hi Sakura, you look pretty"

"Not half as cute as you do"

"Thanks" Hinata replied blushing slightly embarrassed at the compliment

"You'll make Naruto go Crazy with a capital C" when Hinata heard Sakura's Comment she squeaked at the thought of it and flushed bright red giving a new meaning to the color

Tenten appeared right behind Hinata in seconds. Sakura took an opportunity to look at what she wore and noticed her black draped open back oversized t-shirt, white shorts and wedged sneakers she wore two studs in her ears and studded bracelets on her wrists. Her hair was let down flowing in small curls and had some light pink lipstick applied.

"Are we out to impress someone? Perhaps a Hyuga! Whose name starts with Ne- and ends in ji" Sakura asked winking at the girl

"Hmph as if, why would I dress up because of a guy?" Tenten replied as she looked away trying to hide her blush

"Cause you like my cousin" retorted Hinata

"H-Hinata what are you saying" Tenten questioned surprised

"You should have seen her Sakura she took ages to pick something out '_Hinata does this dress look good on me' 'do I look like I'm trying to hard' 'Do I look like I'm not bothered with what I look like' 'should I wear make up' 'Do I look strange to you' _I dare say she was worse than Ino"

"Hahahaha, you were saying!" Sakura looked over at Tenten to see her all puffed up

"Well, I'm just trying to look good, it's not because of Neji"

"she's lying, she's never bothered to dress up to a party if Neji isn't around" Hinata said as she chuckled

"HINATA!" Tenten said as she clasped her hand around Hinata's mouth

"Oh Tenten I thought we were friends, friends don't keep secrets" Sakura said as she walked up to Hinata and unwrapped Tenten's hand away "Besides were only teasing"

"Well stop, it's not funny"

"Whatever, will you guys help me put out the food it's the only thing that needs doing for everything to be ready"

"I'll love to help" Hinata said as she moved in to the hose approaching the kitchen with Sakura and Tenten following quickly behind. They each took out a platter of cupcakes and snacks. When Tenten and Hinata saw the party Room they both paused and took in time to look at there surroundings "wow" Hinata said

"Ino went all out this time, I'm pretty amazed" Tenten said as she placed the platter on one of the tables

"Thank-you, my sweethearts" Ino said as she approached the girls and enveloped them in a bear hug. "My are we looking fine, Tenten are you trying to impress someon-"

"Stop right there. You're too late. I already had Sakura and Hinata gang up on me because of that" Tenten Interjected

"Boo, no fun. Next time warn me when you decide to do some teasing" Ino Replied sulkily

"Cheer up this is meant to be a party not a funeral, Now what do we do? we all came early and the party only starts in two hours" Sakura asked inquisitively and the girl all started to think about what to do

* * *

"Yo Sasuke are you ready" Naruto asked as he jumped around his raven haired friends house.

"Naruto don't shout I'm right next to you" Sasuke said appearing behind Naruto. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a black v-neck we wore black and blue dc high tops and a dark blue biker jacket

"Sorry didn't see you there. So are you ready?"

"If I wasn't ready would I be here standing next to you"

"Uh… yes"

"Idiot, I'm ready"

"Let's go"

"Oh hello Naruto, I thought I heard your voice" Mikoto said as twirled into the room

"Mikoto, hello it's wonderful to see you. How are you doing?" Naruto politely asked the elder women

"Wonderfully Naruto what about you"

"Honestly I could do with a women's advice" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his

"Is it about a girl?" the women asked rather eagerly

"I'd normally ask my mum but she's out on business trip"

"Oh I'd love to take the temporarily role of your mother. Come sit here next to me" Mikoto said as she sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her

"Argh" Sasuke grunted in annoyance

"Now Sasuke don't grunt it's undignified" Mikoto scolded whilst pointedly looking at her youngest son

"I'll just wait in Kitchen. Call me when you're over" Sasuke answered back ignoring his mother's look and walked away

"Why must my son's be so… uncaring?" Mikoto asked as her son left the room

"They take after Fugaku. So just like you're the only one able to penetrate his cold icy heart and melt it there will be one specific girl who too will be able to do just that" The blonde boy said consoling Sasuke's mother

"You think so Naruto, oh you are so adorable you really have you're mothers attitude" Mikoto said whilst she squeezed the blondes cheeks

"Hahaha I guess so, well about the advice" Naruto said whilst politely moving the womens hands away from his face

"Oh yes first tell me about this girl, her personality will tell me the best way to approach her"

"Oh she's very shy and gets flustered quite easily she's serene, kind, and very polite too. She dislikes competing and fighting" Naruto said dreamily

"This sounds like Hinata Hyuga" Mikoto said giving Naruto a knowingly look

"Ahh witch powers. How did you know?" Naruto shouted as he looked at Mikoto's uncontrollable laughing figure

"Just a hunch" Mikoto answered smiling back at the blonde boy "my advice Naruto, first to make eye contact, when you catch her eye maintain eye contact if she keeps it for three seconds or more than it's an indicator she likes you, more or less in a friendly way. Then follow it up with a friendly smile, give a sincere smile not a cocky one. I don't care what people think but a cocky smile is not appealing it makes you look overconfident and that is not very attractive unless it's a girl who's desperate and accepts anyone but we are talking about Hinata here, a classy gentle girl. Approach her confidently and start a conversation to break the ice. After you've gotten her attention work in some subtle compliments, flatter her by mentioning something about her looks but don't talk about feminine body parts its rude, makes her think that you only care about her body and want to get into her pants and you're not like that"

"Of course not, although Hinata is really pretty I like her personality the most, she's caring and loving and gentle, she always see's the other person's perspective before making a judgement, she's also empathetic" Naruto replied

"Fantastic, oh when you compliment her, talk about her clothes or her eyes also her hair you can go a little daring and also compliment her lips. During the conversation find out about something she likes and use it to your advantage"

"Ehh didn't quite get that" Naruto inquisitively asked confused

"If she like's a particular flower you could buy it for her the next day and give it to her, if she likes something you have like a book you could invite her to your house something along those line"

"I see. But how should I start a conversation with her"

"Go right in, and ask what they've been up to 'How you doing?' never fails. If you can think of a joke to make about a crazy teacher you have go for it a bit of humour always helps the mood. If there's a class you have together, ask her what she thinks of it-"

"And if I have trouble with that class I use that to my advantage and ask for her help. That would give her a reason to come over to my house" Naruto cut off very satisfied with himself

"You got it. Oh and ask for advice on something on clothes or on something you have worrying you. You could capture her attention by giving her a reason to be interested, you could mention a party you're going to be attending, and maybe they'll want to come with you, like the Haruno ball. But don't use it all in one night build on it"

"Got it" Naruto shouted up blissfully "Let's go Teme" Naruto shouted as he ran off outside

"Why do I have such a hyperactive best friend?"

"Well Sasuke, I wish you the best of lucks with Naruto" Mikoto said cheerily said as Sasuke walked out to his car

* * *

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW **

**and read the next chapter and find out what happens**


	15. Ino's Party: Part 1

**Hey guys I want to inform you this is the first part of the party and soon after I will update a second chapter based on the party**

**And I wanna say 'Holla' to all my awesome reviewers **

**YamiHinata**

**Miss Neko Hime **

**SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki **

**Itachiforever342**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe **

**Anonymous **

**Guest **

* * *

Lots of people had arrived at Ino's party and everyone was dancing to the sound of the music including Ino herself who was randomly dancing with a guy in the middle of the crowd whereas in a less crowded space of the room Sakura was swaying her hips rhythmically in time with the music at the same time as swirling Hinata around encouraging her to be more confident in her moves and Tenten was clapping her hands encouraging Hinata too whilst bobbing her head to the music

The doorbell rang barely audible over all the ruckus the teenagers were making but Ino still heard it and recuntly left the dance and slowly walked to the doors

* * *

On the other side of the door the boys were waiting patiently for the door to open and were shortly joined by Sai a friend of theirs who deeply resembled Sasuke in the aspect of the dark eyes and pale skin.

"You Sai, What's up" Naruto asked

"What's up? The sky" Sai replied Naruto shook his head disbelievingly. Although Sai was regularly good looking and part of the popular bunch he was a social retard who didn't understand much about the social world after having been sent to a private school just for boys and having a very strict headmaster who didn't allow show of emotions as he believed that if they allowed emotions to surface they would cause conflict and arguments.

"When I say '_what's up' _I mean _'How are you'_ or_ 'what are you doing' _get it"

"Not really" Sai replied with a fake smile

"I give up" Naruto said as he face-palmed "Yo Neji How you doing" Naruto shouted as he saw the Hyuga making his way to them

"My life does not concern anyone, especially you of all people, Uzumaki"

"Sheesh I was only being friendly, you guys need to learn how to chill"

"Hey guys" Ino said as she opened the door and stepped aside letting them in. "You're the last ones, and here I thought Naruto would be one of the first to arrive"

"He would've but he was to caught about hearing my mom's advice" Sasuke gruted as he walked past Ino into the party

"Advice? Advice on what" Ino asked her gossip side kicking in as she looked at Naruto

"Oh…um… on my, um… on my… On my clothes" Naruto tumbled out his words in an attempt make an excuse up "Do you think I picked well?" Naruto asked. Ino let her eyes wonder on his clothes making a full report criticism on it

"That orange jacket is way too bright although the back t-shirt is okay, I like the orange nike high tops those jeans, not as much, way to vulgar"

"Hey, well I prefer to use vulgar jeans than skin-tight leather trousers like Mr Retard here" Naruto said as he pointed at Sai who was all clad in black and grey. Black t-shirt, black combat boots and a grey scarf "talk about being emo"

"Naruto stop acting like an idiot, clothes is a girl's topic" Neji said as he walked passed. The Hyuga was wearing a white t-shirt, grey blazer, faded jeans with white hi tops

Naruto walked his way in and through the crowd and approached Sasuke as he caught sight of him. "What was that all about, Sasuke? You told them I asked your mom advice and then you left me to deal with it alone"

"Stop being such a wuss it's not the end of the world"

"Not the world but of my life, If Ino found out I asked your mom for advice on girls I would never hear the end of it" Naruto blabbed

"You asked Sasuke's mom for advice on Hinata?" Naruto froze on his spot as he slowly turned around to meet the beautiful shade of emerald

"Sakura, hey I…"

"Don't even try it, Uzumaki. I'm not Ino; I won't fall for your petty excuses" Sakura snapped. "You asking Sasuke's mother for advice on Hinata. I only have one word to explain what I think about that…" Sakura said as she looked directly at the blonde boy

"Cute" She said as she broke into a smile

"Huh"

"Good luck. Better start working on those tips, don't let them go to waste. Bye bye" Sakura waved her hand and disappeared into the crowd

"Alright Sakura gave me her blessing" Naruto exclaimed

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"You heard her, she said good luck and told me to put those tips into action, so she's basically telling me that she's rooting for everything to go well and she wants me to act cause she want so see us together as soon as possible"

"When did she even imply that?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded

"It's called reading between the lines, Sasuke. And here I thought you were smart" Naruto said as he put his hand on his head

"You're the idiot here" Sasuke said as he turned around and took a glass of punch

"Make eye contact; keep for three seconds, follow it up with a friendly sincere smile not cocky. Approach her confidently, start chatting, to start off 'How you doing?' Compliment her clothes or her eyes or her hair be a little daring and also her lips. Say joke about a crazy incident. Talk about a class ask what she thinks, I have trouble with that class ask for her help she comes to my house" Naruto said as he replayed through his mind over and over again

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto as if he had never seen anything like him; with he hadn't

"Remembering what Mikoto said. Okay Hinata here I come"

* * *

"Miss me girls" Sakura said as she approached her friends

"You were only gone for fifty-two seconds" Tenten said

"Awe you were counting, is it that boring without me?" Sakura asked as her eyes glinted with mischief

"Hinata, I Believe I just saw your price charming except he isn't a prince nor is he very charming, more of a joker" Sakura said as she pondered on it

"N-N-Naruto" Hinata turned a bright shade of red

"Yes" Sakura simply answered back

"Oh well it's not like we'd cross each other, the house is huge we'll probably spend the whole night without seeing each other" Hinata said desolately

"I have a feeling you will"

"What-"

"Just dance" Sakura said as she pulled Hinata into a twirl and both girls went back to dancing this time Hinata also dancing more confidently and daringly like Sakura

"Tenten join us" Sakura and Hinata both said in unison as they danced in perfect synchronization to each other's moves and in harmonization to the song that was playing

"Nah I'd rather just watch" Tenten said as she slumped down on the sofa

"Well you have to be doing something, or it's painfully obvious that you're only around for Neji and not for the fun of it. Even Hinata's dancing Tenten, you'll seem like an outcast and in this particular position it's not a good thing" Sakura said as she was spun around by Hinata

"Have some fun Tenten you can't wait for Neji to appear forever" Hinata added

"Who say's I'm only here because of that Hyuga" Tenten stubbornly said

"We do" Sakura and Hinata said in unison and giggled together

"Oh wait, we promised to get Ino before we ganged up on Tenten to taunt her about Neji"

"You don't say anything, I don't say anything. Besides I saw she was a little busy talking to this guy when I went to get some punch"

"That sounds like Ino. Now Tenten do something fun before Neji appears" Hinata said reminding Tenten of their discussion

"Oh why do you insist that I'm only here because of Neji? "Tenten furiously questioned

"Because it's true" once again both girls talked in sync

"You wanna see something fun" Tenten provoked

"Uh duh of course we do" Sakura exaggeratedly said

"That's what we've been nagging you about" Hinata included in there conversation

"Ok here goes something completely crazy fun and proves I'm not here cause of Neji" Tenten shouted as she made her way passed them and walked up to a random boy and tapped on the shoulder

"Hey wanna dance" Tenten asked as she blinked her eyes innocently towards the boy

"Sure"

The two petite girls stood staring at Tenten's sudden action "I said fun not crazy and stupid. If My cousin see's her he'll think she's not interested"

"Well, it's her fault for being so touchy and irrational. Doesn't she get were only having a laugh" Sakura replied

"What do we do?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Let things play on and then we act accordingly to what best fits the situation" Sakura answered as her eyes scanned the crowds looking for the particular Hyuga "I'm not liking the look of this guy, he seems like a real perv. We have to assess the situation cautiously of he might touch her inappropriately if we act on a single mistake"

"I agree" Hinata said her eyes glued to Tenten and the guy "We have to be lucid about this position were in"

"I'll find Neji maybe he can do something about it, but first can you try to knock some sense into Tenten's little brain and tell her she's doing is stupid and she should stop it isn't the least bit fun"

"Okay hurry up and bring Neji" Hinata replied

Hinata walked up to Tenten whilst dancing so it would be unsuspecting that she was talking to someone "Tenten what are you doing?" Hinata hushed

"Having fun just like you wanted me to" Tenten whispered under her breath

"Tenten that isn't fun, it's stupid. You're dancing with a stranger" Hinata furiously whispered back "get back now"

"Just so you and Sakura can tease me again, I think not" Tenten stubbornly replies

"He's dangerous" Hinata warned

"How is he? Tenten rhetorically asked before she ventured off further into the crowd, losing Hinata in the process

* * *

Sakura walked around the room as she looked around the room and cursed when she couldn't find Neji. She continued walking until she spotted the chocolate brown haired boy leisurely sitting on a chair "Yo Hyuga"

"Sakura what do you want" Neji said as he annoyed looked at the pinkett

"I know you like Tenten-"

"I don't li-"

"She's dancing with another guy because we said she wasn't being fun and the guy has a perverse look in his eyes so you better do something and quick"

"Where is she?" Neji asked quickly as he looked around him

"Down in that corner" Sakura replied as she motioned with her hands towards the place Tenten was. Before she even finished her sentence Neji had already dashed in and out between people towards the place where the guy was starting to get a little touchier and Tenten who started to regret her decision"

The guy started pulling Tenten away from the people into a more secluded corner and when he thought no one was looking he started to force Tenten against the wall and slowly, even against her protesting kicks and punches, managed to slid his hand under her T-shirt

"Let me go" Tenten cried as the guy only giggled and continued with his actions

"Weren't you the one who wanted to dance with me" he chuckled

"If I had known it would eventually lead to this then I would never have asked!" she gritted through her teeth

"Well too late now" just when he was about to rip of her shirt Neji arrived. He quickly pulled the guy back and landed a punch right in his face sending the guy flying backward and rolling on the floor because of the impact

Tenten quickly ran into Nejis arms and hugged him tightly and Neji in return hugged her twice as tight

"Tenten what on earth were you thinking" Neji whispered as he patted her head

"I'm sorry I just wanted to prove Sakura and Hinata wrong when they said I didn't know how to have fun and even when they warned me I ignore them I'm so sorry" Tenten sobbed

"I got really worried about you Tenten" Neji admitted

"You were" Tenten asked excitedly

"Of course I was. I care about you, a lot"

"Neji…" Tenten blushed as she looked into his eyes. All whilst this was happening they were completely unaware of the guy who was previously there. He started crawling up onto his knees and grabbed a vase from one of the tables behind him he then slowly walked up behind Neji. Tenten out of the corner of her eye detected movement and as she looked in that direction she was surprised to see the guy still standing

"Neji, behind you!" Tenten exclaimed as she pointed behind him

Neji not anticipating anything to happen just put his arms above his head awaiting the pain to arrive but when nothing happened he looked up to see Hinata holding a bat beside her and the guy passed out on the floor

"Hinata did you just..." Neji began but couldn't find the words to finish it

"Knock out a guy with a baseball bat, yes. It was actually pretty cool although I am not going to be doing that so soon" Hinata replied as she flashed the two amazed teenagers a kind friendly smile

"I called Ino thought it would have been some use" Sakura said as she joined Hinata's side

"Oh My God. What happened?" Ino cried as she looked at everyone. It was all very confusing seeing Tenten in Nejis arms her gave wet from tears and Neji holding Tenten back. Not too far from him a guy passed out with a Hinata beside his side with a baseball bat

"Long story" Tenten simply said to try and escape having to tell the story and be humiliated by her rash actions. She hoped that they would leave it at that but her hopes where demolished when Sakura opened her mouth

"But to make the long story short..." Sakura began

"We teased Tenten about not being fun cause she wasn't dancing and we wanted her to join us, but instead she got angry and randomly danced with a guy who turned out to be a perv. He took her here probably to try and rape her when Neji arrives and saves her..." Hinata explained

"...Then they hug but don't notice the perv is still conscious until the last second when he was about to smash a vase on Nejis head. That's when little cute but fierce Hinata comes in and hits him with a baseball bat and now, you can see the rest" Sakura finished

Tenten and Neji looked at Sakura confused and Tenten was about to open her mouth to question the pinkett when Sakura interrupted "I suppose you're gonna ask how I know about the vase and baseball bat"

Tenten nodded her head

"I rushed ahead of Ino and saw the whole damn thing. I was the one who gave Hinata the baseball bat" Sakura answered

"Guys I'm incredibly sorry and I totally understand if you'll hate me for the rest of your life" Ino blubbered

"Oh don't exaggerate it's my fault this all happened if I hadn't been so rash it wouldn't of had happened" Tenten opposed

"Yes, but this is my party I should have been more aware" Ino said refusing to accept Tenten's idea that is was her own fault

"Okay but you wouldn't of have to be aware if I had of just stayed siting in my own little space" the brunet defied

"Well, but-"

"Would you stop that, we get it." Sakura burst out "You're sorry about your actions and blah blah blah. Can we get back to the party? It's only just started and were here arguing about whose fault it is. Do that later, party now. As long as we stick to someone we know nothing will happen get it? Good now let's go" Sakura said as she didn't wait for any replies or nod or yes's when she grabbed Hinata's and Ino's hand and ran back into the party room where the teenagers were all dancing again.

"Oh and would you do something with that guy thanks" Sakura shouted back loud enough for Neji and Tenten to hear but not for everyone else around them.

* * *

"I feel bad for leaving them to do that job alone" Hinata said sympathetically

"Well don't feel bad cause we are actually helping them" Sakura replied with a mischievous smile on her face

"How?" the shy girl asked

"Tenten has just been victim of an attempt of sexual assault, Neji was scared for his life because he was about to lose the girl he liked. You saw Neji save her and admitted he cares about her Tenten will obviously ask why and Neji will confess and soon after, so will Tenten. That or when Tenten asks why he will chicken out says it's because they're friends and whatever. Either way they will eventually get together. Neji is going to be overprotective of Tenten cause of what happened and they will share moments and soon after he shall confess" Sakura explained

"So what you're trying to say this unfortunate occasion will lead to the union of Tenten and Neji" Hinata asked

"That's right"

"So we are actually helping them, by bring them together with some alone time, genius" Hinata said

"Tch, say all you like but I bet that's just a big old excuse because you can't be bothered to get rid of that unconscious dude" Ino forwardly said

"Hehehe and that. Well it is a win-win situation, why not take advantage?" Sakura asked

"That's so you forehead"

"Ino-pig"

"You guys stop that and let's party like Sakura said the party is only beginning" Hinata said. The three girls started dancing again whilst the brunets sat in the room beside them throwing the guy out of the window

* * *

**Hello people I wanna thank you all for reading and awaiting the new chapters I know this chapter didn't have any SasuSaku in it but in the next one there will be more action between them two and Hinata and Naruto too.**

**Now please will you Review**

******Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review **


End file.
